Steps in the Sand
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: From the moment they met, they were in love with each other. But things don't go easy for them when Cuddy's mom obviously doesn't approve of her boyfriend. HUDDY. College-fic. M FOR CHAPTER 20 ONLY.
1. Part I: Chapter One

**AN: Okay, going to try and keep two stories going at once – Blue Stones and this. **

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

* * *

Chapter One

Soft rock and roll played from the speakers and the radio station changed as the dial was twisted. It switched from Bob Dylan, to Madonna then to Ian and Sylvia before returning to Bob Dylan. The guy fiddling with the dials had he feet up on the counter and was filling through a textbook, throwing random medical terms at his friend.

"Do you mind?" A brunette with gray eyes stepped up to the counter, "Could you pick one station and stay on it?"

"Why?" The guy with his feet up looked at her.

"Because I asked you to," The girl glanced at his name tag, "_Gregory_."

"Oh, tricky, using the 'I know your first name' approach." He laughed, "And you are?"

"Lisa Cuddy," she stretched out her hand, "I'm not sure if it's nice to meet you yet though."

"Greg House," He took her hand, "Trust me, you won't be forgetting it, you'll remember it the minute you see me."

"Oh I'm sure it will," Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, he can be a bit of a jerk sometime," the guy next to Greg stuck out his hand, "I'm James Wilson."

"Hi James," Cuddy shook his hand, "Do you happen to have the course books here?"

"What?" House sat up, grabbing the syllabus from Cuddy's hand, "You're a med student? You look younger." He stood, "Follow me."

"Gosh House," Wilson rolled his eyes at House headed towards the textbooks.

"Don't worry," Cuddy rolled her eyes at Wilson, "I won't die."

"Very funny." House turned, seeing Cuddy standing at the counter still, "Come on Cuddy." He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the back of the store.

"Here?" Cuddy glanced at the staircase leading towards the second floor.

"Yup, every textbook known to mankind." House let her go first, his gaze darting between Cuddy's feet and hips.

"Really?" Cuddy glanced back at him, "Every textbook?"

"All the important ones," House caught her slightly, his hand on her back as she wobbled slightly. "Careful, won't want your pretty self to fall now would you?"

"Gee, thanks Greg." Cuddy hopped onto the top stairs and turned back, looking at House.

"Call me House," he glanced at her syllabus, "Most people do."

"Okay," Cuddy stopped as House disappeared down various aisles, returning with a different book each time.

"So, this your first year in Michigan?" House asked, trying to act casual.

"Yeah," Cuddy shifted on her feet, "I'm an undergrad, grew up in the Boston area."

"You're an undergrad?" House dropped a third book on a table and looked at her, "Don't look like it."

"Um, thanks?" Cuddy went to pick up one of the books on the pile. "Do you want me to bring these down?"

"Nah," House went to the stairs, "Hey Wilson," he hollered down, "Come and grab these books, I'm gonna show Cuddy around."

"Around where?" Cuddy asked, "Because they've got a seminar for incoming undergrads in an hour."

"Oh God, that thing?" House faked a yawn, "Boring, I can show you around Ann Arbor faster than those doozys could."

"Stop flirting with Lisa," Wilson appeared around the bookshelves, looking at them. "Go find someone your own age, oh, and I'm not your slave - you bring the books down."

"Fine Jimmy," House tucked two books under one arm and handed the other to Cuddy, "Here's the lightest one, three is too much for me."

"Weak," Cuddy followed House down the steps, then Wilson following the two of them.

"Got them," House dropped the books on the counter and tugged the third one out of Cuddy's grasp, "Anything else?"

"Nope," Cuddy glanced over at clock on the counter, "Just the books."

"Okay, I've got them then I'm heading out early Jimmy - the band is getting together later." House rang up the books and glanced up at Cuddy, "Two seventy-five; really, you've got that?"

"My folks both work at Simmons College, dad's the dean there and mom's a Social Science major."

"I see," House picked up two of Cuddy's textbooks, "I'll walk you back to your dorm if you want."

"Why? I think I can manage three textbooks at once." Cuddy picked up the last textbook, "Besides, don't you have to work?"

"Wilson does," House grabbed a blue backpack from behind the counter, "I take off Friday afternoons."

"Oh, okay," Cuddy headed towards the door, House following her, "Where exactly on campus are you headed?"

"Mess hall, I was going to grab a late lunch first." Cuddy shifted her books slightly.

"You don't need their food, it's pure crap – except their burgers." House shrugged, "I'll take you somewhere."

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked, "I'm fine with the college food."

"You won't be once you're vomiting it up all over your dorm later," House steered Cuddy away from the bookstore, "Happened to nearly everyone on my floor at least once."

"Oh," Cuddy made a face, "Whatever you pick then, I'm not too picky."

"Then I'll show you some good places," House glanced at his watch, "I don't actually have practice until four, but everyone needs a break." He led her down the streets, pointing out various buildings and stores as they went.

* * *

**Comments? **

**x**


	2. Part I: Chapter Two

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

* * *

Chapter Two

"Here we are," House stopped in front a small diner, "It's not much, but I cold live off their food."

"Really?" Cuddy didn't bother to suppress a laugh, "Think that's healthy?"

"Probably not," House opened the door, allowing Cuddy to step inside the place.

"Hey, House!" One of the waiters waved at House, who waved back, "Who's the girl?"

"Lisa Cuddy," House steered his was over to the waiter, Cuddy following him closely.

"Hey, I'm Alex Samson," Alex stuck out a hand, "Nice to meet you Lisa."

"Hi," Cuddy shook his hand, before glancing at House's expression.

"Alex," House rolled his eyes, "You just met her, stop it."

"What?" Cuddy looked between the two of them.

"Alex is convinced that any girl I meet is someone he should date," House grabbed two menus off an empty table, "Not true Alex, not true."

"Shut up," Alex elbowed House, "I'll get you two something to drink."

"Here we are, Adam's Burger Joint, run by Alex's dad. Best place in all of Michigan, well besides the parties that is." House found a corner booth, tossing his backpack into the booth, "You planning to go to any parties around here?"

"No idea," Cuddy took a sip of the water Alex had brought them, "Maybe I could tag along to one with you and Wilson sometime."

"Wilson wouldn't be going, most likely, he and his girlfriend, Katheryn usually have their own parties." House winked at her, "If you know what I mean."

"Really?" Cuddy laughed again, "You seem more the type than him, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Funny, that's what everyone thinks," House stirred a lemon in his water, "Yet he's the one who flirted with half our graduating class before finally asking Katheryn out."

"Half your class?" Cuddy rolled her eyes, "You're exaggerating, your graduating class has to be huge, at least two thousand people – then at least half of them have to be girls. But that's nearly a thousand people, he couldn't have flirted with _all _of them."

"Fine, you got me," House laughed, glancing at their menus, "He flirted with some of the girls in our grade, and underclassmen. I'm actually surprised that he didn't try and flirt with you."

"Well you said that he's with someone," Cuddy glanced at the menu as well, opening hers, "Maybe that's why."

"Wilson flirts with any girl, single or not," House rolled his eyes, "and they think I'm the player."

"You don't seem it." Cuddy twirled her fork between her fingers, "How are their burgers?"

"Good, though I like their sandwiches better," House glanced up at Alex, who had returned, "The usual and a bottle of Dr. Pepper, unless you've forgotten already."

"Got it," Alex glanced up at Cuddy, "And you?"

"Egg salad sandwich with a cup of chicken soup," Cuddy handed her menu to Alex, "And a Pepsi."

"Sure, I'll get right on this," he turned, heading back into the kitchen.

"He likes you, it's obvious," House watched at Alex reappeared, heading outside with a large box.

"He does?" Cuddy pretended to look surprised, but inside she smiled slightly.

"He's flirting with you, don't pretend you don't notice him." House swirled the ice around in his glass, "I sure noticed it."

"I know," Cuddy replied, "He's not my type, trust me."

"Then what _is _your type?" House asked, curious.

"Not him, trust me." Cuddy responded, a bit too quickly.

"You barely know him," House argued back.

"I know people like him," Cuddy shot back, sounding upset, "End of discussion, no matter what you say or try to do, I'm not dating him."

"I don't want you to if you don't think he's your type, I want to know why though." House leaned forwards on his hands, looking at her, "And if, Alex isn't your type, then what is."

"Here's the deal," Cuddy leaned back, accepting the soup Alex brought her, "For everyone question you ask me, I have to ask you one _and _get an answer."

"Fine," House took a swig of his Dr. Pepper, looking at Cuddy.

"Do you have any siblings?" Cuddy began.

"Nope. Do you?"

"A sister, two years younger. Where do you live?"

"Right now, New Jersey. You?"

"Massachusetts. Where in New Jersey?"

"Trenton. Where in Massachusetts are you?"

"North of Boston. But why did you say 'right now', do you move around a lot?"

"My dad's in the military," House shrugged, "Long story."

"What field do you hope to go in to?" Cuddy asked, changing the topic.

"Medical – what branch of medical studies are you interested in?"

"Endocrinology, what about you?"

"Infectious disease mostly," House grabbed his spoon, stealing a bite of Cuddy's soup.

"Ever been in love?" Cuddy asked, smirking at House, who looked at her.

"Not really, I've dated though. You?" House looked back at Cuddy, seeing her face fall slightly.

"I think so," Cuddy shrugged, "Ever think you were?"

"A little. Have you ever had your heart broken?"

"Once," Cuddy took a drink of her Pepsi, closing her eyes. House leaned back in his seat, sensing the Q and A was over, before taking a drink of his own soda.

* * *

**Comments?**

**x**


	3. Part I: Chapter Three

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

**AN: Don't get worried about Alex, he's gonna try some stuff as the story goes on, but the pairing is strictly Huddy.**

* * *

Chapter Three

_"Have you ever had your heart broken?" _

"_Once," Cuddy took a drink of her Pepsi, closing her eyes. House leaned back in his seat, sensing the Q and A was over, before taking a drink of his own soda. _

"Case to tell me?" House asked, curious.

"About the guy who broke my heart?" Cuddy asked, finishing off the soup, "Why do you care?"

"Because that guy is an ass," House nodded at Alex as he brought them their sandwiches before waiting until they were alone again. "If someone like you ever gave me their heart, I'd never break it."

Cuddy blushed at House's comment, her cheeks flaming and she smiled.

"So, about your boyfriend..." House trailed off.

"Oh," Cuddy glanced at him, already biting into her sandwich, "His name was Luke, Luke Davidson, and we grew up together. I mean, literally, his house was right down the block from mine. We started hanging out where we were about three years old, since he had a sister who was the same age as my sister. Throughout school, we ended up lots of the same classes, we were interested in the same things stuff like that."

"Sounds like a usual high school romance." House interjected, "Someone tell you that he was going to ask you out or something?"

"No, we ran into each other, maybe the library or gas station, when we started talking. Since we lived so close to each other, we ended up walking home afterward."

"Then on the way home, he asked you out?" House guessed, and Cuddy nodded.

"That was the beginning of ninth grade, and we kept dating until twelfth grade." Cuddy picked at the crust of her sandwich, "One night, he and I were studying for a history test at my place, when Luke brought up the question of what we were going to do in college. I said we should see how it went senior year, then discuss it. Then he said that he wanted us to be together even after college, that he wanted to marry me."

"Wait, a senior in high school said this to you?" House was surprised.

"We had already been dating three years," Cuddy replied, "But then, he said something about not liking the idea of dating through college, that we should take a break from each other."

"Right after he said that he wanted to marry you?" House was even more surprised, "What did you say?"

"I told him that if he wanted to be with me, then he wouldn't want a break, because he knows how much he means to me." Cuddy sighed, closing her eyes, "He just left, didn't say a word, he just picked up his stuff and walked out."

"Geez, what an ass," House reached across the table, taking Cuddy's hand in his, "I'm sorry Lisa."

"It's fine," Cuddy finished off half of her sandwich, "I got over him pretty soon after that, he didn't deserve me chasing after him when he was the jerk."

"Good way to look at it," house wiped his mouth with his hand, "Totally off topic, but did you hear about the seminar in New York over the Columbus Day weekend?"

"A bit, I got some stuff for it with my letter." Cuddy took a sip of her soda, "Why?"

"Wilson and I are going, so is his girlfriend but she needs someone to room with." House shrugged, "Think you'd like to come with us, it's included as part of undergrads course so it's a free trip for you."

"Really?" Cuddy sounded excited already, "What's the seminar on?"

"Various stuff," House shrugged, "Oncology, infectious disease, advances in medicine, home care – you name it and it's probably there. We also get to take tours of Syracuse University, Ithaca College and Cornell."

"Wow, all in one weekend?" Cuddy was digging through her shoulder bag, looking for the papers she had gotten in the mail.

"Hey, chill, the endocrinology professor probably has some copies." House waved Alex over to their table, "Your dad got any of those double chocolate cake slices?"

"A few, you want some now?" Alex glanced at Cuddy, who was still digging in her bag for the sheets.

"Two, we'll both have one," House glanced over at Cuddy and Alex nodded, heading back towards the kitchen.

"_Double chocolate cake_? Are you serious Gregory House?" Cuddy asked, shocked but also flattered that he had thought of her.

"Already using that demanding tone? Do you know how much of a turn on that is?" House smiled at Cuddy's laugh, "I can only imagine what you'll be like in the bedroom."

"Shut up!" Cuddy was blushing and she hit House on the arm with her napkin.

"I've got some free time, I'm sure we could try it out now." House waggled his eyebrows at her and Cuddy's blushed reddened.

"Stop trying to get Lisa in bed with you," Alex set the slices of cake in front of them.

"Why, so you can get her in bed with you?" House looked at Cuddy, "Who would you pick, me or Alex?"

"Be honest," Alex added, "House is just a suck-up for things that make him look good."

Cuddy looked from house to Alex, then back, "Probably House."

"Ha," House grinned at both Cuddy and Alex, the latter who shrugged and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Here," House spooned a mouthful of the cake onto a spoon and held it out to Cuddy, who smirked at him.

"Are you intentionallytrying to flirt with me by feeding me chocolate cake?"

"Maybe," House let Cuddy chew that mouthful, before offering her another one. "Here."

"I can eat the cake myself you know," Cuddy went to take the spoon but House held it away from her.

"Nope, I am going to feed you every last bite of this cake and you are going to love it." House fed Cuddy the second bite, before taking a bite for himself.

"This is good, you're amazingly good at finding great food." Cuddy smiled, accepting a third bite of cake from House.

* * *

**Comments?**

**x**


	4. Part I: Chapter Four

**AN: Don't own "Running Up That Hill" (by Placebo).**

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

**Also, a reminder that I'm back to school tomorrow, so updates will be a bit slow.**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Ready?" House had slapped down the exact change on the table, picking up Cuddy's textbooks from the booth.

"Sure." Cuddy followed him outside, giving Alex an awkward wave on her way out.

"You know, my band is getting together soon for a rehearsal, would you like to come over and here us preform?"

"I guess so, think I could get a ride back to my dorm after?" Cuddy shifted her weight on her feet.

"Most likely, Katheryn has a car – my place is in the opposite direction of your dorms." House headed down the street, Cuddy following him.

"Good idea, it would be nice for me to get to know her after all." Cuddy quickened her place slightly. "Who all is in your band?"

"We've got a drummer, Kevin Matthews, who's in my grade; Ellis Spicer, Kevin's fiancee, who's a keyboardist; Katheryn Tretler-Wirth, our lead singer and myself; guitarist and occasional singer. Brittney, Ellis' sister, is our PR person, she keeps track of our gigs and stuff." House stopped in front of a 1989 Toyota Corolla, "Here we are, toss your stuff in back and we can head off."

"Okay," Cuddy opened the side door, dropping her textbooks on the back seat and her bag on the floor. "Thanks for the ride over." Opening the passenger side door, she dropped into the seat, before picking up a photograph off the floor. "What's this?" She held it out to House, who took it and dropped it in the console between them.

"Oh, thanks, old photo." He started the engine, before glancing at Cuddy, "Ready?"

"Why is it ripped?" Cuddy asked, glancing at it.

"Hated the other half," House began, "Family photo. My mom gave it to me, she gives me one every year, hoping it will remind me to get along with my father."

Cuddy picked it up, looking at it, "When was this taken, you look handsome in it."

"Few years back, when my father was stationed in Florida," House tugged the photo from Cuddy's grasp, stuffing it in his pocket, "Can we not talk about my father, thank you."

"Why?" Cuddy asked.

"He's a bastard, end of story." House snapped, "Drop it Lisa, it has nothing to do with you."

"Why don't you want to talk about it? I mean, you can hate him, but you need a good reason." Cuddy pushed, trying to get House to slip and tell her what was on his mind.

"Fine, you want to know why?" House snapped, his annoyance obvious, "Because he's a stubborn ass and I don't like him."

"That's not enough," Cuddy urged, "Just tell me."

"No!" House faced her, his eyes blazing, "Keep bothering me about my father and I'm dropping you off right here."

Cuddy leaned back in her seat, her hands folded on her lap and she gazed out of the window. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass as sudden raindrops showered the car, making trails along the windows.

"Lisa?" House broke the silence a few minutes later, "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Hell, I barely know you, I shouldn't be bothering you with stuff like this." He reached over, taking Cuddy's hand and holding it loosely, "Don't get mad at me, I just don't like trying to get people involved in something that they can't help me deal with."

---

"Okay, guys," Kevin was calling out over his girlfriend's laughter, "We're gonna start practice, House, you're on."

Cuddy was seated in front of the small stage-like room, alongside Katheryn, Wilson's girlfriend, and Brittney, their friend and PR guru. She looked up as House stepped in front of the microphone, Ellis seated at the piano, looking up at him. When House nodded, Ellis began playing the piano, watching him.

_It doesn't hurt me._

_You wanna feel how it feels?_

_You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?_

_You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?_

_You be running up that hill_

_You and me be running up that hill_

House met Cuddy's eyes, and she looked at him, neither of them breaking the contract. He closed his eyes, seeing her nod and mouth the words 'Your father?' to him.

_And if I only could,_

_Make a deal with God,_

_And get him to swap our places,_

_Be running up that road,_

_Be running up that hill,_

_Be running up that building._

_If I only could, oh..._

House strummed along quietly, unsure if he should look back at Cuddy, now that she was on a mission to find out what his relationship with his father was. Instead, he looked out the window above her head, watching students pass by.

_You don't want to hurt me,_

_But see how deep the bullet lies._

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder._

_There is thunder in our hearts, baby._

_So much hate for the ones we love?_

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

House didn't look away from the window, and he swallowed, sensing Cuddy's eyes on him. He looked at her, giving her a weak smile, before returning his gaze to the window.

_You, be running up that hill_

_You and me, be running up that hill_

_You and me won't be unhappy._

House stopped, stepping back from the microphone, and he leaned his guitar against the wall. Without a word, he nearly ran from the room, leaving everyone in dead silence.

"What?" Ellis looked up, knowing that House had left, "What did we do?"

"I don't know," Brittney stood, going to the door to see if she could see House. "Someone's got to talk to him."

"I will." Katheryn and Cuddy spoke at the same time, then looked at one another.

"Both of you go," Kevin said, grabbing sheet music off the counter behind him, "Ellis and I have to work on our duet right now anyways."

"I've got to work, so I'll actually be heading out too." Brittney hugged everyone quickly, before heading out.

"You know, you should go," Katheryn looked at Cuddy, "I've got to give Wilson a ride to the car place, he needs to drop his car off before it closes."

"Oh, okay," Cuddy twirled a strand of hair around her fingers, "Where do you think he went?"

"The roof, let's go, I know how to get in." Katheryn headed out of the apartment, before leading Cuddy towards the roof.

* * *

**AN: I'll try and post one more chapter before tomorrow morning, but no idea, because I'm going to be busy for the rest of my afternoon.**

**Comments?**

**x**


	5. Part I: Chapter Five

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

* * *

Chapter Five

"House?" Katheryn pushed open the door to the roof, telling Cuddy to wait, "You up here?"

"Go away." House's voice was heard and Cuddy felt an odd urge to run out onto the roof and hug him tightly, to let him know that she was there.

"House, what was that about? You just left." Katheryn's voice wasn't scolding, but the three of them all knew that she was annoyed.

"I can't sing, not when she's there, she can't know about John now." House looked up, ensuring that Katheryn was alone.

"And by 'she', you mean Lisa?" Katheryn asked, and Cuddy had to repress the urge to run out and yell at House now.

"Exactly," House threw a few pebbles against the roof, "I just met her today, and you know how long it took for me to tell you and Wilson about John."

"House, she's practically in love with you already." Katheryn shifted her weight so she was sitting cross legged on the roof, "Have you seen how she looks at you?"

"Katheryn, I haven't even known Lisa a day and you're telling me that she's in love with me?" House was annoyed, but Cuddy didn't miss the flash of surprise in his voice.

"Fine," Katheryn rolled her eyes, "She's infatuated with you."

"Just shut up," House mimicked her eye roll, "You've been spending too much time around your Jimmy boy."

"Sorry, can't really help the fact that I enjoy spending time with my boyfriend, who happens to be one of your best friends. Can I?" Katheryn laughed, "Just tell Lisa about your father, not everything, but what you want her to know."

"I can't tell her anything about John because she's going to want to help me." House leaned back, "I don't want to burden her with this, she doesn't need it, and she certainly could find someone better than me to be infatuated with."

"What if I don't want anyone else?" Cuddy pushed open the door, striding towards House and Katheryn.

"Cuddy, I told you to wait downstairs." Katheryn began, but House stopped her.

"Katheryn, go get Jimmy," he nodded at Cuddy, "Lisa and I can talk."

"Uh, okay," Katheryn left, leaving the rooftop door open a crack.

For a while, Cuddy stood, looking down at House, while he tossed pebbles against a loose brick.

"How much did you hear?" He looked up at Cuddy, his eyes soft and worried.

"A lot." Cuddy shifted her weight, "Can I sit?"

"Sure," House scooted over, allowing her to sit besides him.

"Why?" Cuddy looked at House, "Why won't you tell me? Katheryn and James obviously know, why can't I?"

"Do you know how long it took them to convince me that they wouldn't try and do anything?" House sighed, "Nearly two years, and even now, they don't know everything."

"What did Katheryn mean by the fact that she thinks I'm in love with you?" Cuddy shifted slightly, so she could look at House better.

"I don't know," House leaned back against the wall, "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why?" Cuddy asked, still looking at him.

"Because we just met, that's why." House stood, looking down at Cuddy.

"So?" Cuddy stood, glaring at him.

"Stop worrying about me, it's crazy." House began, "Lisa, just listen to me, I want you to be my friend, and I want you to be a part of my life. But right now, this worrying about me, it's too much. I enjoyed spending the afternoon with you and it was great to talk to you, it's something I would love to keep doing."

"Then why do you think that I can't have feelings for you?" Cuddy looked at him, her gray eyes on his blue ones, both pairs locked in the gaze.

"Because I'm nearly eleven years older than you, that's why." House snapped.

"Then would this change anything?" Cuddy stretched up on her toes, pressing her lips against House's check gently, giving him a short hug.

"Lisa, stop," House caught her arm, taking her hand in his, "Don't do this, you're going to try and chase after me now when you barely know me."

"Look," Cuddy pulled her hand out of House's, her eyes blazing. "You're the one guy I've met since Luke that's actually treated me with respect, I don't think you should throw the trust I have for you away after one kiss on the cheek."

"I'm not going to." House turned, "Look Cuddy, not now, okay?"

"Oh, so now it's 'Cuddy'? What happened to 'Lisa'?" Cuddy shifted her weight on her feet, "Why are you trying to do this?"

"I'm not trying to do anything," House took Cuddy's hand, "Here I'll give you a ride home, okay?"

"Fine, whatever." Cuddy snapped, obviously annoyed with how House was treating her now.

"Cuddy – Lisa, sorry, I just don't want you to fall in love with me or anything. You heard what I said to Katheryn, you could find someone much better than me to be in love with. Why chose me?"

"Because you're my friend and I know you?" Cuddy said, trying to make a joke.

"You probably know friends from your high school too, why pick some guy who you've only known a day and is eleven years older than you?" House asked, pushing open the door to the apartment his band practiced in.

"Because you're an interesting person and I like your personality." Cuddy tried, "Are you sure you don't mind giving me a ride?"

"Well who else are you going to get it from?" House asked, packing up his guitar and sheet music.

"I could take a bus or walk, it doesn't seem too far." Cuddy shrugged.

"With three textbooks the size of yours, anything seems far." House pulled Cuddy out of the apartment, locking it behind him, "You're getting a ride home with me, that's final."

* * *

**AN: Okay guys, enough spoiling you, five chapters in a day was enough. School starts up again tomorrow and I've got a project coming up, so updates might be slow. Also, I've decided that I'm going to focus mainly on this until I figure out the storyline in Blue Stones. **

**Comments? **

**x**


	6. Part I: Chapter Six

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

* * *

Chapter Six

For awhile, both House and Cuddy managed to avoid one another, hoping that they wouldn't have to encounter each other and discuss their feelings. Since then, Cuddy's feelings for House hadn't changed much, she still cared about him, and could say that she wanted a relationship with him. But, on the other hand, House remained stubborn, insisting that he didn't have any sort of feelings for Cuddy. But like all good friends, Wilson and Katheryn both knew that House was lying and cared about Cuddy a lot.

They did see each other though, since they both took endocrinology together, along with a side course on diagnostics and were occasionally asked to work together. Their endocrinology professor, Mr. Lambs, didn't usually have the two of them working together, as most of their classwork was comprised of notes and discussion. But, their diagnosis professor, Ms. Ravenhouse, wouldn't allow any sort of avoidance in her class.

From day one, House and Cuddy were seated next to each other in the sunny classroom, second row from the front, besides the window overlooking the campus. She sat on the inside, as House insisted that he wanted the window seat to 'protect her in case any sort of UFO was thrown into the room'. It wasn't back to the laughing and teasing that they had been so comfortable with from the very beginning, it was something. House continued his usual babble about her clothes, attitude and work ethics, while occasionally Cuddy halfheartedly flirted back, not caring too much whether he was serious or not. Most of the time though, she ignored him, working silently, all her thoughts still on him.

"Afternoon everyone," Ms. Ravenhouse stood off the side, not directly in front of her class. "As I told you last class, I am having you work with a partner choosing a disease and where you discuss how to finding the different symptoms that can prove your diagnosis, along with tests you may need to run. After you've done that, then make a list of various treatments that would be used in medicine." She glanced around the room, "Also, I know this class is small, but I'm still requiring that you all work in assigned groups."

"Why?" A few students whined and rolled their eyes.

"Okay, you all, stop complaining." Ms. Ravenhouse gave a laugh, "I've got the list right here, be quiet so I can tell you who you're going to be working with." She picked up the list, moving towards the front of the room.

"Rebecca Smith and Marie Hammond. Alex Samson and Robert Chase. Ellis Spicer and Brittney Bonhert. Rachel Hernandez and Jason Allen. Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy." House smirked at Cuddy at this, "And Katheryn Tretler and James Wilson." Ms. Ravenhouse set down the list on her desk, "One of the two group members should come up and pick out a disease, then keep working. This will be an informal report that I expect by the end of today's class, which, I'll remind you, ends in half an hour."

House hopped out of his seat, getting a slip of paper off the desk, before returning to his and Cuddy's row.

"Funny," Cuddy remarked quietly, "It seems like Ms. Ravenhouse paired us up with people we know."

"Sure," House shrugged, tossing the paper on Cuddy's desk, resting his head on his notebook. "Here."

"It's Rocky Mountain Spotted Fever, but why do I get this? It's a group project," Cuddy poked House in the arm with her pencil, "You need to help."

"You have neater handwriting, you write, I talk." House leaned back in his chair, "Please Cuddy?"

"So now we're back to Cuddy?" Cuddy teased, "Make up your mind, Lisa or Cuddy, it's weird when you switch between the two."

"Oh, fine Lisa." House smirked at her, "So, symptoms, name one."

"And you won't?" Cuddy asked, jotting down her and House's names on the paper.

"Differential diagnosis between two people," House shrugged, "I'll start – fever and headaches within a few days."

"Less than three to be exact, adding nausea and vomiting to that list." Cuddy scribbled down the words quickly, glancing up at House.

"After three days, then there's usually a rash," house twirled a pencil between his fingers, occasionally trying to run it through Cuddy's hair.

"Pulmonary edema, hypotension and cardiac involvement begins to show around five days after the symptoms begin." Cuddy glanced up at House, who was twirling a lock of her hair around the pencil. "How many more symptoms do you want to add?"

"We've got eight, leave some space and we'll move onto the tests we can run." House twirled another lock of Cuddy's hair around the pencil.

"A biopsy of the rash can be run soon after it appears, which is usually the best way to diagnose RMSF before death." Cuddy grabbed House's hand, easing the pencil out of his grasp.

"That was easy, I didn't have to say anything." House stole the pencil back.

"No, you need to start with the medications used in treatment," Cuddy smirked. "I'm not helping you either."

"Fine," House drummed his fingers on the desk. "Doxycycline, 100 milligrams taken twice daily by either mouth or IV."

"Then if a woman is pregnant then she gets chloramphenicol." Cuddy rolled her eyes at House's obvious gaze and scribbled down the notes.

"Add that the patient is also monitored for two or three days after the diagnosis to ensure proper treatment." House waited until Cuddy had finished then grabbed the paper from her, heading to the front of the room.

"Already done?" Ms. Ravenhouse looked up from her desk, "Good work Mr. House, Ms. Cuddy – you two make quite a good diagnostic team."

House nodded, thanking her, while Cuddy beamed happily before taking his seat again. "Stop smiling, your face will freeze like that."

"Not it won't," Cuddy looked at him, "You heading to the meeting about the seminar after this?"

"Yeah, why?" House looked at her, curious.

"I need a ride, do you mind?" Cuddy began to pack up her things. "It's raining now and I can't walk there."

"Sure, no problem, it would be a disaster if you got that beautiful pink shirt of yours wet." House winked at her, before grinning, "I can give you a ride home too."

"Thanks." Cuddy stood, seeing the clock hit one-thirty, and she and House headed out the classroom together, making their way towards his car.

* * *

**AN: I got the info about RMSF from the 17th Edition of_ Harrison's Manual of Medicine_, but do feel free to let me know if there's a mistake. I don't thik there is since the book was published recently. This is where I will get my info for my fanfics from now on. **

**Comments? **

**x**


	7. Part I: Chapter Seven

**AN: This story will end up containing a smutty chapter or two, so when those chapters are posted (it won't be for a while) then the story's rating will be changing to M. **

**New poll on my profile, please check it out and vote!**

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

Chapter Seven

"Afternoon everyone," Ms. Ravenhouse stood in front of the small lecture hall. "I know this is only a portion of the trip, most of you being in my diagnostic prep class."

House entered the room, whistling to himself, and he took a seat besides Wilson, who looked annoyed.

"Mr. House," Ms. Ravenhouse looked up "I know you all have your own personal schedule, and you'd prefer that this meeting was tomorrow afternoon, but you are only one of the ten people here. Next time, please be on time."

"Got it," House set his stuff on the ground, twisting around in his seat to glance over at Cuddy, who sat besides Katheryn, on Wilson's other side. Both girls rolled their eyes at him, and Wilson hid his own smirk, knowing House would never be on time of anything, even his own wedding.

As Ms. Ravenhouse continued, Cuddy bent her head towards Katheryn, both of them deep in discussion. Wilson and House copied them, the four of them only half paying attention to Ms. Ravenhouse's information about their trip.

---

"Well that was boring," House and Cuddy headed out of the hall first, Katheryn and Wilson following them. "You looking forwards to it?"

"A little," Cuddy shrugged, shifting her heavy bag on her shoulder.

"Here," House took it from her, handing her his much lighter backpack instead. "We'll trade."

"Oh, so you aren't going to carry both?" Wilson teased, him and Katheryn catching up with them.

"I would, but that would be futile," House grinned at Cuddy, who frowned back at him. "And I must say, you look hot with that backpack while I look like a girl. Maybe Wilson should take this," he thrust Cuddy's bag at Wilson's chest.

"Are you implying that my boyfriend is a girl?" Katheryn looked at House, knowing he was joking.

"Have you checked recently?" House winked at both Wilson and Katheryn, both of them who blushed.

"Have you?" Wilson shot back, "You're the one who's anyways whining."

"He always whines," Cuddy looped her arm through House's, leaning against him as they walked. "Even I know that."

"Very funny." House stopped suddenly, "I need food."

"Well you didn't have to stop so suddenly, it hurt my arm." Cuddy rubbed her upper arm, trying to look annoyed at him.

"Your arm will be fine, would you like a kiss and make it all better?" House teased, only to cuffed lightly on the chest but Cuddy's free hand.

"What do you think Kevin, Ellis, Brittney and Robert will do while we're gone?" Katheryn asked, directing the topic away from House's hunger as they headed towards Wilson's car.

"Kevin and Ellis will probably be glued to one another, if you know what I mean." House winked at both Wilson and Katheryn, "I mean, spend the weekend together." He faked a cough and Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Robert will probably ask Brittney out, I mean, he flirts with her constantly and they will be spending time together. I think."

"Probably right about both of those," Wilson shrugged it off.

"Speaking of which, when are you two going to finally go out?" Katheryn looked between Cuddy and House, who were walking side by side.

"What?" House looked at Katheryn, who exchanged an obvious eye roll with Wilson.

"Denial." Wilson "Just admit that you like each other and date, it won't kill either of you."

"Why are you two so intent on seeing us date?" Cuddy asked, looking between House, Wilson and Katheryn.

"Because, you two are perfect for each other." Wilson began, "Trust me, I've known House since we were both freshmen here and he needs someone like you. Besides, you two just seem so comfortable around each other, there's not many people like that who House can be so carefree around."

"And I should feel complemented by this?" Cuddy quirked her eyebrows at a grinning House. "Are you sure about that? House is grinning like a maniac for goodness sakes."

"Of course you should Cuddles," House put his arm around Cuddy's shoulders. "I'm an attractive man."

"Would you two stop it?" Wilson rolled his eyes, "Wait no, even better. House, I dare you to kiss Lisa, right now, and act like it's something you would do out of habit."

"As if she's my girlfriend?" House looked at Wilson, missing the laughter in Cuddy's eyes. "Why?"

"Just to prove us right that you two can flirt with each other all you want without being in a relationship." Wilson looked between them. "So?"

"Kissing isn't usually considered flirting Wilson, except maybe for you." House grinned but either way, he kissed Cuddy lightly on the lips, before turning to Wilson. "Happy?"

"No," Wilson and Katheryn said at the same time, "That was wimpy."

"Shut up you two, you don't see Lisa and I begging you two to kiss in front of us." House slowed, spotting Alex up the street from them.

"Hey," Alex jogged towards them, "Where are you all headed?"

"We're looking for someplace for Greg to eat." Cuddy had her arm looped through House's again and she glanced at him.

"My dad just made some fresh oatmeal cookies, I bet I could get you guys all some if you want." Alex was looking between Cuddy and House, but he glanced at Wilson and Katheryn as he finished.

"Sure." House shrugged, "Why not?"

"Good idea." Wilson nodded, "We'll head towards my car and drive over, do you need a ride Alex?"

"If you don't mind, yeah, I guess so." Alex glanced at the folder in his hand. "Had to turn a report in early since I'm heading out of town this weekend."

"Okay, that's fine, follow us." Wilson lead them towards his car; House, Cuddy and Katheryn climbing in the backseat, letting Wilson and Alex take the front seats. Almost as soon as the car started up, Cuddy leaned against House's side, resting her head on his shoulder. In response, House smiled awkwardly, shifting to allow her to stay comfortable besides him.


	8. Part I: Chapter Eight

**New poll on my profile, please check it out and vote!**

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

* * *

Chapter Eight

"So, looking forwards to a seven hour bus ride with House?" Wilson stepped up besides Cuddy, dropping his duffel back at their feet.

"More like eight hours, if you include our stop for lunch." Cuddy yawned, still not fully awake yet.

"Good point," Katheryn had followed Wilson and stood just behind him and Cuddy, "Do you mind sitting with House though?"

"I guess not," Cuddy shrugged, "You two sitting together then?" She waved House over, seeing him pushing his way through the crowd of students waiting outside the stadium.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" Wilson asked, knowing House often teased him and Katheryn about being inseparable.

"That you two are sitting together?" House joined them, "Not really, since I'm not surprised at all that you are." He put an arm around Cuddy's shoulder, "Guess that means I get to have Lisa all to myself."

"You wish," Katheryn rolled her eyes at Cuddy's laugh, "The two of us are sitting across from you two so we can annoy you both."

"No you aren't," House glanced up, seeing people beginning to board the bus. "Let's go Lisa," he headed towards the bus, Cuddy following after him. The two of them boarded the bus together, grabbing a seat in the back, and waited for Katheryn and Wilson to join them.

"Hey," Katheryn sat down in the row across from House and Cuddy, Wilson sitting besides her.

"What?" Cuddy had already covered herself with her fleece and was curled up in the seat, leaning against House's side.

"Are you sleeping already?" House asked, looking at her. "We haven't even left campus yet and you're already asleep. Besides, you're gonna get woken up soon when we go over the border, wait until Canada to sleep."

"Good point." Cuddy glanced across the aisle where Wilson and Katheryn were already falling asleep. "Maybe we should have told them that before now."

"Oh well, gives us time to talk." House glanced at Cuddy, who was already snuggled against his side, her head on his shoulder. "What? You're going to sleep instead?"

"We have the whole weekend to talk, why now?" Cuddy asked, looking at him.

"Because, Katheryn and Wilson can't bother us now." House poked Cuddy in the side, forcing her to sit up, "Unless you'd rather hear them bother us about dating all the time."

"Not really." Cuddy shrugged, "But, if you don't mind me saying, they do have a bit of a point."

"About what?" House was partly confused. "About us?"

"About us not being in a relationship but thinking that we should be in one." Cuddy began.

"Lisa, we already discussed this, you're nearly eleven years younger that me." House began, "You deserve someone younger than me."

"What if I don't want anyone else?" Cuddy asked quietly, not meeting House's eyes.

"Lisa," House tilted her chin upwards so he could look at her, "I don't want you to be unhappy with someone like me, my life is probably one of the most dysfunctional ones you;ll ever hear about and you need someone who can be there for you whenever you need them."

"You are," Cuddy reached for House's hand, lacing her fingers with his. "Why are you so insistent on just remaining friends?"

"Because, I don't think my father would approve of us being together." House unlaced his fingers from Cuddy's.

"There you go again, why is it always about your dad and what he wants?" Cuddy asked, "If I wanted to know what your father wanted for you, then I'd ask him. But I'm asking you."

"I don't like my father, at all," House began, "See, he worked as a military pilot, and he doesn't get along with me at all. He retired two years ago, but before that, we moved almost constantly. At least he did, sometimes my mom stayed with me and he would visit over the summers. She didn't like the fact that I was pulled out of school so often, but most of the time, she lived with it."

"So that makes you hate him?" Cuddy asked, "Even I wouldn't hate either one of my parents for that."

"I just can't tell you the real reason, not yet, but someday." House reached down into his backpack, pulling out a bag of potato chips. "Do you want some?"

"I'm good." Cuddy pulled her fleece over her shoulders, leaning against the side of the bus, looking at House. "When can you tell me about your father?"

"Sometime, okay?" House held out the chips to her anyways, "Did you even eat breakfast?"

"Yes, actually, I did." Cuddy took the bag of chips, "Is there anything more you can tell me about why you and your dad supposedly hate each other so much?"

"He's not my real father." House replied shortly, stealing the bag of chips back.

"How do you know? Did you ask him or something?" Cuddy asked, curious.

"Don't need to, not that he'd tell me anyways." House handed Cuddy the potato chips. "No father wants to admit to their son that their wife cheated on them."

"What?" Cuddy set the chips in her lap, "Then how do you know?"

"Can't really have sex with someone if you two are in different countries can you?" House stole back the chips. "Besides it only explains why my dad hates me so much, he knows that my mom had an affair and I'm the kid of her lover."

"Oh." Cuddy wasn't really sure how to respond to that. "How do you know it wasn't right before he left on leave?"

"He was gone from July to April, there's no way I could have been born that June then." House returned the half-eaten bag of potato chips to his bag, "Besides, the less time I spend around my father, the better."

Cuddy gave a noncommittal shrug, leaning back against the bus as House thumbed through a book on the trip. She shifted slightly, resting her feet in his lap and House looked up at her, something in between a smirk and grin on his face.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter is part two of the bus ride, along with the lunch break! **

**x**


	9. Part I: Chapter Nine

**New poll on my profile, please check it out and vote!**

**I have also created a special, unlocked Twitter account for my fanfic/writing updates. Follow me at katheryn_wilson for the latest fanfic updates and scoop.**

* * *

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

* * *

Chapter Nine

Somewhere in Canada, the bus had pulled over and now House was prodding Cuddy awake, begging her for money.

"Ask Wilson." Cuddy shrugged, snuggling under her fleece, "He and Katheryn are going in, maybe they can buy you some food."

"Fine." Wilson rolled his eyes, "All you get is a burger." He glanced at Cuddy, "Want anything?"

"I'm good, brought a wrap and snacks." Cuddy nodded at her bag, "And I'll pay you back for Greg's food."

"Really?" House looked at her, "That's sweet."

"How about you two just come in with us? The bus is gonna be here for an hour, you'll get bored soon enough." Katheryn suggested.

"Okay." Cuddy slipped her shoes back on and stood, stretching.

"Let's go," House kicked his backpack under the seat and followed Cuddy down the aisle.

"Did you two talk?" Wilson asked House quietly as Cuddy and Katheryn headed into the bathrooms.

"A little, I told her a bit more about John, but it wasn't much." House waited outside the bathrooms, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"So she doesn't know about the whole abuse thing or whatever you want to call it?" Wilson asked, "Because she should know. Not now, but sometime soon."

"Why? It took me nearly two years to tell you and Katheryn, Lisa shouldn't be any different." House glanced around, looking at the different vendors.

"Have you noticed the way she looks at you?" Wilson asked, "And the way you look at her?"

"Stop with the love thing, seriously Wilson, it's getting old." House rolled his eyes.

"House," Wilson waved both Katheryn and Cuddy over towards them. "You need to talk to her, this weekend."

"Fine," House rolled his eyes at Wilson, "Maybe I will if you stop bothering me about it."

"Hey," Cuddy slipped up besides House and Wilson, "Are we going to get food or just stand around talking?"

"Food."

"Talking."

"Shut up," House smacked Wilson on the arm, "Let's go get food." He headed towards a Subway, Cuddy walking besides him.

"Uh, what did you say to him?" Katheryn looked between House and Cuddy, almost expecting them to be holding hands.

"Stop looking, they aren't dating." Wilson elbowed his girlfriend lightly, "I tried to get House to talk to Lisa though about his feelings for him. He also told me that he told Lisa a bit about his dad."

"He did?" Katheryn nearly squealed, "Did he say what?"

"Everything but the abuse." Wilson responded, "Teased him about how he looks at Lisa."

"Great, you teased him about that?" Katheryn rolled her eyes, "That is not how you get House to ask Lisa out."

"For all you know, he could be asking her out right now." Wilson nodded to where House and Cuddy were standing in the Subway line. House had an arm around Cuddy's shoulders and seemed to be talking to her while she leaned against his side.

"He wouldn't do it here," Katheryn laughed, "They'd be all over each other if he did."

"Good point." Wilson took Katheryn's hand, holding it, "Want to find something to eat?"

"Sure." The two of them headed off, away from Subway, also in search of food – and a place to eat it.

"They want us to get together, don't they?" Cuddy nodded towards where Wilson and Katheryn had been standing a few moments ago.

"Hm?" House turned his attention away from the menu, "Oh, Wilson and Katheryn?" Cuddy nodded. "I guess so."

"Why don't you just tell them that we aren't dating and they should stop telling us to?" Cuddy suggested.

"Why don't you?" House hissed, before ordering his sub and a large coke. "Want anything?"

"I'm good, thanks." Cuddy reached into her purse to get out money, but House slapped her hand away, paying himself.

"Why do I have to be the one to tell them?" House asked as they moved aside to wait for his sub.

"Because you're the one who seems more bothered by it." Cuddy replied back.

"You aren't?" House asked.

"No, you should know that." Cuddy replied stiffly, before glancing around the rest stop, looking for Katheryn and Wilson.

"Why? Because you do want something with me?" House asked, getting his sub.

"I never said that." Cuddy shot back defensively.

"Then you tell Katheryn and Wilson to stop bothering us about dating."

"No," Cuddy poked House in the side, "It doesn't bother me."

"Because you want a relationship with me. Right?" House stopped, grabbing Cuddy's shoulders.

"I...why do you want to know?" Cuddy asked, surprised.

"Because, Lisa, I already told you why it's useless to keep hoping that we're going to have something." House responded, "So, yes or no?"

"Maybe." Cuddy replied, "Why are you so insistent that we can't have anything just because of your dad?"

"Because, obviously, parents find out when their kids are dating someone, it's common knowledge."

"What's he going to do if he knew about us?" Cuddy asked, "Punish you, force you to break up with me? Whatever it is, it's stupid that you're stopping yourself from getting involved in relationships."

"Maybe it is," House shrugged, opening the wrap around his sub, having found a table. "But that's how I work."

"Fine," Cuddy slid into the booth next to him as Katheryn and Wilson caught up with them. "Don't think I can accept that, but that's how you're going to put it."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter is gonna skip ahead to when they get to the hotel, don't worry, nothing good (except more talking) happens on the bus.**

**x**


	10. Part I: Chapter Ten

**New poll on my profile, please check it out and vote!**

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Finally," Cuddy collapsed on one of the beds in the hotel room. "I can sleep."

"You did on the way here," Katheryn laughed, setting her bags down. "Besides, Wilson and I were the ones doubled over in laughter while House drew on paper in permanent marker."

"Yeah, good point." Cuddy sighed, trying not to think of House.

"What did House say to you now?" Katheryn asked, sensing that Cuddy was upset over something to do with House.

"Nothing," Cuddy rolled over, getting up and pulling on her jacket. "I'll be right back."

"No you won't." Katheryn grabbed Cuddy's wrist, "I know House said something to you, what now?"

"He didn't say anything, I said something." Cuddy tugged her wrist out of Katheryn's grasp and pulled open the door, "I'll be back in a bit."

Shrugging, Katheryn let her leave, before grabbing her own jacket and heading to House and Wilson's hotel room.

"Have you seen Lisa?" Katheryn began when the door opened.

"She was just here, House and her went off together." Wilson replied, "Why?"

Because I mentioned House and she seemed upset when I did, but when I asked her if he said anything, she said that she did." Katheryn shut the hotel door behind her. "Did Lisa say anything to you?"

"Nope," Wilson kissed his girlfriend's forehead gently, "House got the door, they talked for a few seconds, then House left."

"Weird." Katheryn sat down on Wilson's bed, "Now we just need to wait for them to announce that they're dating."

---

"You wanted to talk?" House asked, him and Cuddy walking along the nearly empty street.

"A little," Cuddy shivered slightly, even though it was November, and House put an arm around her.

"Better?" He asked as they continued to walk.

"Much, thank you." Cuddy looked up at him, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Lisa," House stopped, turning to look at her, "Did you want to walk around outside so Katheryn and Wilson couldn't follow us?"

"Yeah, a little." Cuddy admitted, "Why?"

"Lisa, if this is about us then don't start asking now." House glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Why not? I have every right to ask you why exactly you don't want to be in a relationship with someone only because your dad won't like it." Cuddy looked back at him, "Actually, I have more of a right to ask you too because you're only deflecting because you don't want me to get my hopes up about being with you."

"That was never the point." House tried to argue back, "You know that."

"Then what was?" Cuddy asked, stopping in her tracks and looking at House. "I'm pretty sure that you made it clear that you said that it was about us not having a relationship was because you didn't think I needed to have someone eleven years older than me and that I deserved better."

"Well, there's that too..." House began.

"Why do you think you aren't good enough for me? Is it because you think that since your dad and you don't get along then it automatically means that you can't be in any sort of relationship because he's going to start making your girlfriend's life hell too?"

"No, but Lisa," House began, "Let me talk."

"Fine." Cuddy glared at him, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not blaming everything on my father and where I stand with him. But if we were to date, then he'd never let us hear the end of it." House replied.

"The end of what?" Cuddy asked.

"The end of his idea that two months later, I'm going to break up with you and find someone else." House rolled his eyes, "That was apparently how my dad was before he went into the military, he has this belief that all guys are like that. Which is part of the reason that he's only met Wilson and Katheryn as my friends, not as one of my best friends and his girlfriend."

"So?" Cuddy asked, "Your dad can't keep you single your whole life."

"Says who?" House asked, "I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want me dating."

"Says me and any other girl who's interested in you." Cuddy snapped.

"Why are you so concerned about my love life?" House asked.

"Because, you're being a stubborn pain in the ass about it." Cuddy replied hotly.

"No one else seems to have a problem with it." House sighed, starting to get tired of the argument.

"And, because I think I'm falling in love with you!" Cuddy added, her shoulders shaking.

"Lisa...?" House asked, "Why?"

"Because I am." Cuddy whispered quietly.

"I know that, but why are you so worried about it?" House asked, putting an arm around Cuddy's shoulders.

"Because you keep saying that you don't want to start anything with me because you think I deserve better." Cuddy looked up at him, her eyes blazing, "I don't want anyone else, and I don't need anyone better. I want you."

"Are you sure about this?" House glanced up and down the street, "I told you about my family."

"If you want me too, then stop talking and kiss me." Cuddy smiled faintly, "If not then you're an idiot."

"Then I'm glad I'm not." House bent down, kissing Cuddy's lips gently, before holding her tightly in his arms, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"I'm so glad to have you." Cuddy whispered, her arms around House's waist.

"Me too." House responded quietly, "More than you know Lisa Cuddy." He bent, kissing the crown on her head, "Should we head back to the hotel now?"

* * *

**AN: How's that for my last chapter of the day? :D Don't worry though, this story is FAR from over.**

**x**


	11. Part I: Chapter Eleven

**AN: Sorry for the delay in posting, I've been sick for the past few days and have a massive headache so I can't do much. Hoping to try and get another chapter done today, but it all depends.**

**Also, this story jumps around in time a lot, I should probably make it clear that House and Cuddy have known eachother for about two months before they started dating.**

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island.**

Chapter Eleven

House and Cuddy walked back towards the hotel hand in hand, much to Cuddy's amusement and House's embarrassment. Everyone few seconds, Cuddy would lean against House's side, squeezing his hand, looking up at him. Then House would respond with a smile and squeeze her hand back. There wasn't much they had to say to each other now, that was at least until they reached the hotel.

"What do we tell Katheryn and Wilson?" Cuddy asked, looking at House as they stepped in the lobby, dropping their hands as they spotted a few classmates who had come along to the trip as well.

"No idea." House strode past the elevators, "Do you want to walk up, it will give us more time to figure something out."

"Okay." Cuddy paused, "I'm just going to get some hot chocolate, want some?" She filled one of the dispensable cups with hot water and emptied one of hot chocolate mixes into it.

"I'll have some of yours." House smiled, "Want to wait down here until you finish that up? Don't want to spill it anywhere." He didn't wait for an answer before finding an semi-private couch towards the breakfast bar and plopping down on it.

"Here you go." Cuddy offered him a sip of the hot chocolate, sitting besides him.

"Warm," House passed it back to Cuddy. "Unlike your cold hands." He took one of her hands in his and rubbed it, before taking her other hand and rubbing it too.

"Thanks," Cuddy smiled at him, finishing up the last of her hot chocolate.

"Ready?" House asked, taking the cup from her and tossing it in the trash.

"Sure, why are you so eager to get going?" Cuddy asked, following House down the hall to the stairs.

"So I can do this." House pulled Cuddy into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Do what...?" Cuddy was cut off as House kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back eagerly, her eyes closed. House's hands dropped from her waist to her hips and he pushed her lightly against the wall, trailing his kisses to her ear.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." House whispered in her ear, "I love you." He kissed her lightly on the lips, running his fingers through his hair.

"I...I love you too." Cuddy smiled against his lips, kissing him back. This time, their kiss was more passionate than the first and Cuddy had reached up between them, running her hands up House's chest to loop around his neck.

"Lisa," House broke the kiss a few minutes later and he rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Cuddy asked, still trying to catch her breath after their kiss.

"For trying to push you away," House took her hand, "Let's go upstairs, I'm sure Wilson and Katheryn think something is up."

"Hey," a voice called down to them and both House and Cuddy looked up, seeing the door to the stairwell shut behind Alex.

"Hey Alex," Cuddy waved up at him, feeling House's arm snake around her waist.

"What are you two up to?" Alex headed down the stairs towards them.

"I wanted hot chocolate," Cuddy smiled, "Greg and I decided to make some and give Katheryn and Wilson some time alone."

"Alone time?" Alex's eyes darted to their clasped hands, "You two need some alone time as well?"

"Not really." House followed Alex's gaze to his and Cuddy's clasped hands. "Oh, yeah, I guess we sort of did." He pulled Cuddy towards him, kissing her cheek gently.

"I'm not too surprised," Alex gave them a smile, but both House and Cuddy exchanged a knowing glance. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks." Cuddy replied, before glancing at the watch on House's wrist. "We should head up though, Wilson and Katheryn are waiting for us."

"Oh, okay." Alex tried not to sound too upset or disappointed, "See you two around." He slipped past them on the stairs, disappearing down the hall towards the lobby.

"Well, that was really weird," House commented, looking after Alex's retreating figure.

"He's jealous you moron," Cuddy laughed, "Let's go."

"Jealous, Alex, of us?" House shrugged, "He knows that you're mine," he kissed Cuddy's cheek, "Let's go."

They took the stairs two at a time, hand in hand, heading up to House and Wilson's room first, knowing that Katheryn would be there waiting for them.

---

"There you two are!" Wilson cried when House unlocked the hotel room door and pushed it open.

"Yes, we wanted to talk." Cuddy moved past House, settling herself on his bed, "Have a problem with that?"

"No, I just thought you were upset at House earlier." Katheryn hissed quietly to Cuddy, who laughed.

"Nope, the exact opposite," House sat besides Cuddy, overhearing Katheryn's comment. He wrapped his arm around Cuddy's waist, pulling her into his lap, nuzzling her neck gently.

"Wait, what?" Wilson looked surprised, "You two are dating?"

"Well I couldn't ask Lisa out in front of you two could I?" House asked, his arms still around Cuddy's waist.

"Well, actually, I sort of asked you out." Cuddy replied, a faint smile on her lips.

"We both did," House replied, glad to see Cuddy smiling at the obvious affection he was showing towards her.

Katheryn half-faked a yawn, "I'm going to head up to our room, you want to come with me Lisa?" She kissed Wilson's lips briefly, "If not then you have a key right?"

"I'll come with you, I'm pretty tired too." Cuddy kissed House lightly on the lips, "Night."

"Night Lisa." House kissed her forehead before letting her go. "Good night Katheryn, both of you sleep well."

"We will," Cuddy smiled, giving Wilson a hug, "Night both of you." She pulled open the door before letting it swing shut behind her and Katheryn.

Once outside, the two of them dissolved into giggles, Katheryn eager to hear everything about how Cuddy had gotten House to admit his feelings to her, and Cuddy overjoyed about her and House's new relationship.

* * *

**AN: Comments? **

**x**


	12. Part I: Chapter Twelve

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_About two weeks later..._

"Hey," House slid into a booth besides Cuddy, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "What did you want to met here for?"

"Well," Cuddy smiled at him, "My dad called and said that he was going to be in Detroit this weekend, and I want you to meet him."

"Oh, uh, okay." House was surprised at this and automatically began to feel awkward, but he smiled. "When is he getting here?"

"Any minute, I think," Cuddy stood, seeing her father enter the cafe, and she waved him over.

"Lisa! Come here." Anthony Cuddy reached their table and Cuddy stood, hugging him tightly. "How have you been?"

"Good," Cuddy sat back down, taking House's hand under the table, "Dad, this is Greg House – Greg, this is my dad, Anthony Cuddy."

"Afternoon," House shook Anthony's hand, "Gregory House."

"And I assume you're the wonderful boyfriend that Lisa mentioned to me on the phone the other day." Anthony winked at Cuddy, who blushed.

"I sure hope so," House kissed Cuddy's cheek, causing her cheeks to redden.

"Of course you are silly." Cuddy smiled, trying to wiggle away from House slightly.

"How did you two meet?" Anthony asked, drinking a cup of coffee and smiling at his daughter's interactions with House.

"The bookstore where I work," House began, resting his hand on Cuddy's thigh. "My friend James and I were both working behind the desk when Lisa came in with her syllabus. After we collected her books, and I offered to show her around the campus a little while."

"I must admit, you two make quite the pair," Anthony laughed, seeing Cuddy blush as House went to kiss her on the cheek again. "You two remind me of Lisa's mother and I when we were your age."

"Really?" Cuddy looked surprised, "Mom doesn't seem like she would have been anything like me in college."

"You'd be surprised how people act when they're in love," Anthony finished off his coffee.

"Want me to go get you some more dad, I'm going to get a muffin or something to eat anyways." Cuddy asked, and without waiting for a response, she grabbed her dad's mug and headed back towards the counter.

"You really do seem to make Lisa happy," Anthony watched Cuddy as she reached the counter. "Sorry if I seem so forward with you, but where exactly do you see your relationship with Lisa going?"

"You mean you want to know if I'm planning to have sex with her anytime soon?" House asked.

"Well, yes and no," Anthony couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm waiting until she's serious about our relationship," House began, "I want to make sure that our relationship truly means something to her before anything serious happens between us." He paused, "I'm not saying that the minute Lisa says that it means something to her, that I'm going to sleep with her, but I don't want her to rush anything."

"What about me?" Cuddy asked, handing her dad his coffee, before sliding into the booth besides House.

"Just some chit chat Lisa, nothing important." Anthony smiled reassuringly at his daughter, who rolled her eyes and looked at House.

"No really, what were you two talking about?" Cuddy looked at House, thinking that he would tell her the truth.

"We were discussing the party scene here, and how to get you to go to a party with me sometime." House nudged her lightly in the ribs, "Trust me Lisa, you haven't been a true student at Michigan if you never go to any of their parties."

"Like you've been to many of them," Cuddy teased, "Wilson and Katheryn don't seem to party much, nor does anyone in your band."

"You're in a band Greg?" Anthony asked, "What do you play?"

"Keyboard and guitar mostly, occasionally the rest of the band tries to get me to sing."

"You know Lisa can sing," Anthony looked at his daughter, who blushed furiously. "She hates when people bring it up, but she has a beautiful voice."

"I do not," Cuddy buried her face in her hands, blushing furiously.

"You do too Lisa, stop denying it," Anthony smiled, looking at House. "She was a soloist in her school's musical one year, but she denies it whenever anyone brings it up."

"That's because I only tried out because you wanted me to!" Cuddy looked up, still blushing.

"Even so, you sing in the shower nicely too." Anthony laughed, "Your sister keeps asking when she's going to wake up and hear you singing."

"Dad, please," Cuddy was blushing and laughing, "Stop."

"But I still want to hear you sing." House kissed Cuddy's cheek gently, "Okay? You'll pick something out for me and sing it for me?"

"Oh, okay," Cuddy smiled, "I guess so."

"See, it won't be so bad Lisa, really." House ran his fingers through her hair, "Maybe you could even sing something with the band."

"Okay, that might be pushing it." Cuddy laughed, but Anthony smiled at the mention of his daughter singing.

"If you ever do, you two need to call me." He stood, hugging his daughter, "I've got to head out, need to get to a meeting in half an hour." Cuddy hugged him, then sat down again while House, on the other hand caught Anthony's shoulder as he headed out.

"I'm take care of her," House began, looking towards Cuddy, "I promise. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her and it was my fault."

Anthony smiled, nodding, "Thanks Greg, I can already see just how much you mean to Lisa and I might just have to come up here and kill you if you ever broke her heart."

"I won't," House turned to look at Cuddy, before looking back at him, "You can hold me to that promise too."

Anthony gave House a long, hard stare, before nodding. "I will Gregory House." He headed out of the bookstore, and House returned to the booth where Cuddy was waiting for him. House slid into it, kissing her passionately on the lips, holding her in his arms.

"I love you Lisa Cuddy." House whispered against her lips when he broke the kiss, "Now until forever."

"Now until forever." Cuddy smiled at his choice of words and kissed him back lightly.

* * *

**AN: So, uh, yeah. They're pretty serious about each other. Next chapter, more diagnosics class and partypants gets an invitation to a party, from sweetsauce of course. ;) **

**Comments? **

**x**


	13. Part I: Chapter Thirteen

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Hey," House slid into the window seat besides Cuddy in the campus' library and he placed a kiss on her temple. "How've you been?"

"Fine," Cuddy leaned into his arms, closing the book she was reading. "What did you want?"

"You." House responded, kissing her cheek, then her lips.

"No really," Cuddy laughed quietly, "Let's go on a walk through the campus and we can talk about whatever you obviously want to talk to me about."

"Or we could head back to my apartment," House winked at her. "No talking needed, just some time for the two of us to spend together." He laced his fingers through hers, "Also, I didn't tell you, I sold my car."

"What?" Cuddy hissed, shocked. "Why?"

"Got myself a nice motorcycle, let's go, you can ride it with me." House lifted the book Cuddy was holding out of her hands, "Let's go." Cuddy smiled at him, stealing back her book and it back in her bag, which she swung over her shoulder. She slipped her hand into his, giving him a playful kiss on the cheek, before hugging him.

"I love you." Cuddy whispered against his chest.

"I love you too Lise," House kissed the crown of her head before stepping back, keeping his hand in hers. "Let's go."

The two of them headed out of the library hand in hand and towards the bookstore where House was working. All the while, they didn't say anything, walking quietly through the city.

"Hey," Wilson was behind the counter, and he looked up when they entered.

"Hi Wilson," House went behind the counter, grabbing his backpack and two bike helmets. "Bye Wilson." He placed one of the helmets on Cuddy's head, adjusting it for her, and put the other one on himself.

"What, where are you going?" Wilson looked up again, realizing that they were leaving. "Your shift doesn't end for another ten minutes."

"I can wait," Cuddy unbuckled the helmet and set it back down on the counter.

"Okay," House rolled his eyes at Wilson behind Cuddy's back, but he dropped his backpack and the two helmets behind the counter. "I'm going to go bring up some stuff from the basement, I'll be right back."

"Oh, what do we need to bring up?" Wilson asked, not catching on that House was only saying that to get some time alone with Cuddy. "I thought all the books were well stocked."

"The merchandise; you know, college souvenirs." House was headed towards the back of the store already, Cuddy following him.

"House … we have some?" Wilson called after him, slightly confused, but he understood as he heard House tell Cuddy to follow him.

"We're back," House called a few minutes later, carrying a box towards the front of the store, Cuddy still following him.

"And Cuddy's lipstick is smeared all over your face, why am I not surprised?" Wilson didn't try to hide his smirk, "You two really can't keep your hands off each other can you?"

"It is not Cuddy's lipstick," House lied, setting the box down on the counter, wiping the obvious smears of Cuddy's lipstick off his face. "And yes, we _can _keep our hands off each other."

"You can?" Wilson laughed, loudly, "Obviously not." He smirked at Cuddy slipped an arm around House's shoulders, resting her cheek on his chest.

"Shut up," House pulled Cuddy into his arms, "Do you see Lisa and I complaining about you and Katheryn?"

"No, but then again, you two are nearly inseparable." Wilson retorted.

"Fine," House kissed Cuddy's forehead gently, "You're just jealous of the obvious fact that Lisa loves me."

"Very funny." Wilson rolled his eyes, "Oh, look House, ten minutes have gone by, you can leave now."

House glanced at his watch before grabbing his backpack and a helmet, which he fastened onto Cuddy's head. After making sure Cuddy's helmet was on properly, he put on another one, before waving good bye to Wilson.

"See you two lovebirds around." Wilson watched them leave, before leaning against the counter, staring at the box House had left there.

- - -

"See?" House had parked his new motorcycle outside his apartment and dismounted it, looking at Cuddy, who was still sitting on it.

"See what?" Cuddy looked at him, getting off the bike slowly and unclasping her helmet. "I swear to God Gregory House, if you show up at my parents on this thing then they will kill you. They sure as hell do not want their oldest daughter riding around on a motorcycle around Ann Arbor."

"Uh, okay." House took Cuddy's helmet from her hands and backed away slowly, "I can just...borrow Wilson's car?"

"I'm kidding," Cuddy laughed, stepping forwards and capturing House's lips in a quick, but passionate, kiss. "They might be shocked at first but they'll get used to it."

"You really don't think that your parents are going to be upset that their daughter's boyfriend rides a motorcycle?" House asked, "And takes her to parties?"

"Why do you keep bringing up parties around me?" Cuddy asked, "If you want me to go then just tell me that."

"You want me to 'tell you that?' Gee Lisa, you make it seem like I want to control your life." House wrapped an arm around Cuddy's waist and they headed towards his apartment.

"Well you keep bringing them up," Cuddy looked up at House, "Why?"

"Well," House stopped outside his apartment door, reaching for the keys in his pocket. "There is one coming up, the week before winter break, do you want to come with me?"

"That sounded terribly cheesy Greg," Cuddy stretched up on her toes, kissing his lips lightly again.

"Fine," House rolled his eyes, unlocking his apartment door and letting Cuddy in. "Are you planning to go to the party next Friday?" He tried again, hoping it sounded better this time.

"Are you?" Cuddy waited until House had shut the door, "Because I'll only go if you are."

"Then we'll go before you head home right?" House asked, slipping his arms around Cuddy's waist.

"I'm not leaving until Saturday afternoon, we'll have the morning together too." Cuddy pressed herself against House's chest, "Right?"

"Of course." House kissed Cuddy's forehead lightly, holding her tightly in his arms. "I hope we have more than that too." He asked, missing the broad grin that spread across Cuddy's face at his words.

* * *

**AN: There is a poll on my profile that closes this Saturday, please vote before then! Comments? **

**x**


	14. Part I: Chapter Fourteen

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

**Don't blame me for the slow updates, blame my crappy immune system (and my parents who don't want to get me sinus meds).**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Cuddy leaned back into the couch, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and she sipped a mug of tea quietly. Books covered the table in front of her, along with folders and notes. Among this mess also sat a half-eaten sandwich and bottle of Dr. Pepper, which belonged to none other than Greg House.

"Tried?" House came into the room from the kitchen, sitting besides Cuddy on the couch. "It's after ten, I should give you a ride home soon."

"But I'm not done," Cuddy looked at him, surprised that he had decided to interrupt her studying. "I've still got these notes to go over," she held up another folder, which House guessed had about thirty loose-leaf pages of her scribbled notes in it.

"Lise," House wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You're stressing too much, the test is in two days. You need to sleep or else you'll be exhausted when Thursday comes." He began to pick up the folders and move them off the coffee table, away from where Cuddy was still curled on the couch.

"I'll be fine," Cuddy hopped off the couch, "Let me stay a bit longer." She pouted and House smiled, meaning to kiss her, but he pulled back as the phone rang.

Heading into the kitchen to answer it, House left Cuddy's notes on the coffee table, only allowing her to grab them and resume studying again.

"Lisa?" House called her into the kitchen, "It's your sister, come in here and talk with her for a bit." He told Cuddy's sister to hold and went into the living room, where Cuddy was still sitting, reading her notes. Sitting besides her, he kissed her temple lightly, "Lise, go talk with your sister, your notes will still be here when you're done. I'll even make some spaghetti for us to have after you and Julie finish talking."

Cuddy's face brightened at the mention of House cooking her spaghetti and she hopped up and hurried into the kitchen, picking up the phone.

"Hey Lisa," Julie sounded excited from the moment her older sister picked up the phone.

"Hi," Cuddy stifled a yawn, already exhausted from the amount of studying she had been doing, but she felt bad ignoring her family.

"What have you been up to?" Julie asked, sounding curious.

"Studying," Cuddy replied, "Mom and dad said that I can go on an internship this summer and the group coordinating it has an entry exam and essay paper that all applicants need to do. It's at Temple University in Philadelphia for two weeks, along with a one week shadowing program before."

"Why so far from us?" Julie asked, "You said that you would come back and we could spend the summer together."

"Lia, I know," Cuddy sighed, "Look; you, mom and dad still have me for most of June then the first two weeks of July. That's not even counting when you and mom go look at colleges."

"You could come with us, besides, if the internship is only three weeks, then what are you doing in August?" Julia asked, curious.

"Greg promised to take me somewhere, just the two of us." Cuddy began, then she stopped, realizing that Julie might not know about them yet.

"Who's Greg, your boyfriend?" Julie asked, "Dad said you had a boyfriend but he didn't say anything else."

"Yup," Cuddy smiled, feeling House's snake his arms around her waist as he entered the kitchen, uncooked spaghetti and sauce in hand. She turned around, phone in one hand, and placed a gentle kiss on House's lips before heading into the living room and dropping onto the couch.

"What's he like?" Julie asked, excited.

"Wonderful," Cuddy glanced towards the kitchen, where House was getting their spaghetti ready, "He's anything, and everything, I want in a guy."

"Even more than what you saw in Luke?" Julie asked, not sure of the response she would get.

"Luke was different," Cuddy began, "We had known each other nearly our whole life. Our relationship, even as friends, needed to be rocky, and when we broke up, that's what did it." She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, "But with Greg it's different, he's makes me feel special, wanted and he'd do anything for me. It wasn't like that with Luke, it never could have been."

"Are you two serious about each other?" Julie asked, "I mean, like, you want to marry him serious?"

"Lia!" Cuddy laughed, a grin on her face, "I don't know, we've been together a little over a month, don't we need more time?"

"Lisa," Julia was laughing, "You are alwaysat his place, just move in for goodness sakes. Every single time I call your dorm, Katheryn always tells me that you're here or off with him somewhere. You two are nearly inseparable, just ask him to propose to you and get it over with."

"I don't know if mom and dad would be too pleased though," Cuddy laughed to herself, hoping that Julie was right about her and House. "I mean, Greg means as much to me as you three do, but we haven't been together that long."

"I know, I know," Julie laughed, then grumbled slightly, "Mom's making me go, still have Economics homework to do. I'll talk to you sometime soon, and if not, then I'll see you next week."

"Bye Lia, tell mom and dad that I say hi." Cuddy stood, "Love you sis."

"Bye Lisa, and don't forget what I said." Julie gave a second laugh, and hung up, leaving Cuddy standing in House's living room with a grin on her face.

"What did Julie want?" House asked, emptying the cooked pasta into a strainer, "Or was it just gossip time?"

"She wanted to know about you," Cuddy set the phone back in the cradle and wrapped her arms around House, resting her cheek against his back.

"What does she think of me?" House asked, transferring some of the pasta onto two plates and poured some of the sauce over it.

"From what I told her?" Cuddy laughed, running her hands across his chest, "She sounds like she wants me to marry you already."

"Already?" House laughed, turning around and kissing Cuddy's forehead, "What did you tell her about me?"

"That you're a wonderful boyfriend and mean everything to me," Cuddy wrapped her arms around House's neck, pressing herself against him, "And that you'd easily do anything for me."

"You got that right," House kissed her lips gently, "You know how your father wanted to hear my band play sometime? We've got our gig in Detroit this weekend, do you think he'd be interested in coming?"

"Last minute?" Cuddy asked, "Maybe, what's the catch to this idea?"

"Tell him that I'm singing," House reached over, grabbing the phone, "I'm sure that he'll say yes to that one."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, the gig in Detroit, along with a bit of a surprise! **

**x**


	15. Part I: Chapter Fifteen

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The coffee shop was nearly packed full, and in all honesty, the band was amazed that the owner of the shop would be able to hold enough people. House and Kevin were shifting the borrowed speaker system into place, while Wilson unloaded the instruments from Kevin's Jeep. Ellis was moving around, collecting money and selling tickets to last-minute buyers, while Brittney and Cuddy sat quietly in the corner.

"Greg said there was some sort of surprise after the show tonight, but he said you guys don't know about it. Any guesses?" Cuddy asked, looking up as Katheryn joined them, laden down with bags of Chinese takeout and two liter bottles of Pepsi and Mountain Dew.

"What's this about a surprise?" Katheryn set down the bags and sodas.

"This," Cuddy handed Katheryn and Brittney a sheet of paper that was rather crumpled and bent, as if it had been folded and unfolded numerous times.

"It might just be for you," Brittney suggested, "Usually we all head home after the gigs since it's late." She looked up at Ellis joined them, holding out the note House had written to Cuddy, "Look, House is gonna take Lisa on a night-time endeavor after the gig is over."

"That's sweet," Ellis smiled, stuffing the note back into Cuddy's hands as the guys came over, hiding it from view.

House slipped into the seat besides Cuddy, pressing a kiss to her lips, before taking her hand under the table and squeezing it. "I love you Lisa," he whispered, before he kissed the tip of her nose, "I want you to enjoy tonight too."

**- - - **

"And for our last song," Ellis was speaking into the microphone, "We have our guitarist, Greg House, singing solo while I accompany him on the piano." She stepped back, leaving the microphone open to House.

House stepped forwards, strumming the guitar quietly, and singing quietly, his eyes searching for three different people in the crowd in front of him.

_All I want now is to be with you_

_Cause you know I've been everywhere else_

_Looking back at what you got me through_

_You knew me better than I knew myself_

Cuddy's breath caught in her throat, and Katheryn, who was sitting besides her, noticed her friend's smile and look of utter shock. Leaning back in her chair, Cuddy looked up at House, a smile on her lips, her eyes sparkling in the reflection of the lights off House's guitar.

_When I feel lost and I can't find my way_

_When words are at a loss I can hear you say_

House gave Cuddy a smile, sensing her gaze on him, and blinked gratefully at her, unable to do much else. After, he continued to gaze around the room, still looking for two other faces.

_I'll be by your side, when all hope has died_

_I will still be around oh and I, I'm still on your side_

_When everything's wrong, I will still be around_

_By your side_

He spotted the second one a few moments later, looking at if they had slipped in the front door and purchased a last minute ticket. At this, his smile widened and he blinked back at Cuddy, trying to catch her attention.

_Fighting my way back to where you are_

_The only place I ever felt at home_

_Stumbling backwards through the dark_

_I know how it feels to be alone_

_And where we go is where I wanna be_

_And in the silence I hear you say to me_

As the second verse began, the third, and final person House was looking for made an appearance. He glanced up at them to see them staring back at him, and quickly, House glanced back to Cuddy, seeing her lights alight with happiness at his voice.

_I'll be by your side, when all hope has died_

_I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side_

_When everything's wrong, I will still be around_

_I can't wait another day to show my space between_

_Your heart and mine, and you're all that I need_

_You say I_

House tore his gaze away from Cuddy, knowing that she would chew him out for it later, and he looked across the crowd, seeing Cuddy's dad also looking at him. Anthony Cuddy's face was a mixture of shock, awe and a bit defensive but he also was scanning the crowd for his own daughter, so House found his face hard to read beyond that.

_I'll be by your side, when all hope has died_

_I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side_

_When everything's wrong, I will still be around_

_By your side._

Finishing, House took the guitar off his shoulders, before beckoning Ellis over to him. The room was filled with applause and Cuddy was beaming from ear to ear.

"Great job!" Cuddy cried, nearly throwing herself into House's arms the moment he stepped off the stage.

"Thanks," House kissed her forehead, "I love you Lisa." He held her in his arms for a few seconds, "I think I saw your dad in the back, want to go find him?"

Cuddy nodded, slipping her arm around House's waist and they headed out through the crowds, towards the door where Anthony Cuddy had been waiting.

"Dad!" Cuddy's face split into a wide grin, "You did make it!"

"Of course I did," Anthony laughed, hugging his daughter tightly, "Greg said that I'd really enjoy it." He reached over, shaking House's hand, "And I sure did, thanks for getting me a ticket Greg."

"No problem," House nodded, occasionally signing a few fans' shirts or programs. "I didn't really want either of you to miss it."

"I'm sure glad I didn't," Cuddy slipped out of her father's hug and wrapped her arms around House's neck, kissing his cheek playfully.

"Me too," House kept his arm around Cuddy's waist, but he glanced around, spotting someone else he wasn't expecting to be there, but they were. "I'm going to go meet some other fans, you want to come with me Lisa or should I meet you at the stage later?"

"I think I'll come with you." Cuddy unwound herself from House's side and hugged her dad, "See you next weekend dad, tell mom and Julie that I say hi."

"Of course Lisa," Anthony hugged his daughter, "And bye to you too Greg." He shook House's hand, "I hope to see you too when Lisa gets home."

"Most likely," House nodded, "Haven't really made plans for winter break, so I'm guessing I'll come and visit for a few days if that's fine with your family."

"Perfectly fine." Anthony hugged Cuddy one last time, "See you two both in a week or so." He headed out into the cold, giving them a wave.

"House," Wilson hurried up to them, "Did you...?" He kept opening his mouth but no words came out, "Chase and Brittney … he asked her out."

"And you're stunned by this piece of information." House tried not to crack too big a smile, "I see. But I've got someone I need to talk to, I'll see you guys later." He slipped his hand into Cuddy's, pulling her through the coffee shop, heading back towards the stage.

"Greg!" A voice called out from behind them, and both House and Cuddy turned.

"How've you been?" A woman headed towards them, and House slipped his arm around Cuddy's waist.

"Mom," House began, shocked and stunned, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Song is "By Your Side" by Lifehouse; off their new CD "Smoke and Mirrors" - go listen to it! I love it.**

**AN: Cliffie! Also, I'm going to blame all your lovely readers if I don't finish my homework tonight because I love this story too much to leave you hanging. (Oops, I just did.)**

**x**


	16. Part I: Chapter Sixteen

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Greg," House's mother stepped forwards, going to hug him. "How are you?"

"What are you doing here mother?" House asked, keeping his arm around Cuddy, who looked between them. "Dad's stationed north of Trenton – Detroit is a long way to come for a concert."

"James called me, he said that you had a performance here tonight." She glanced at Cuddy, "And who's this?"

"This," House kissed Cuddy's forehead, "Is Lisa Cuddy; Lise, this is my mother, Blythe House."

"Hi," Cuddy shook Blythe's hand, happily, a faint smile on her lips.

"Hello Lisa, it's nice to meet you." Blythe smiled at House, "And how did you two meet?"

"School," House responded, "Through friends." He glanced around, "We'd stay and chat but we've got to move our stuff out of here by eleven. I should be home for a while over the break, okay?"

"How long do you think you'll be home?" Blythe asked, "Everyone is asking about you."

"No idea," House shifted his weight on his feet, "I'm invited to Lisa's parent's place for a while, and Wilson wants me to visit too."

"Oh, well call your father and I before the semester ends, we'd like to know your plans." Blythe sighed quietly, knowing the reminder was useless.

"Sure," House let go of Cuddy for a second, giving his mother a quick and awkward hug. "I'll see you both over the break, bye."

"Bye Greg," Blythe turned to look at Cuddy, "And Lisa, you're always welcome to visit us too, John and I won't mind."

"Thanks," Cuddy felt House's arm snake around her waist protectively and she glanced at him, "Maybe, I'll see."

Blythe nodded, before heading out, leaving House annoyed and Cuddy slightly happier.

"So, are you ready to go?" House pulled Cuddy into his side, pressing a kiss to her lips, "I'll finish packing up in a few minutes then we can head out."

- - -

Ten minutes later, House was loading the last of their equipment into a rented van, along with Kevin's help. Wilson had already left, since he and Katheryn needed to return the speaker system to a local high school. Brittney and Ellis had left as well, both of them having an immunology exam the next morning. Cuddy was waiting for House, curled up in the passenger seat of the van, going between reading, waiting for House and trying not to fall asleep.

"Hey," House had hopped into the driver's seat, "I'm done loading the van, Kevin's gonna head out soon. You ready to leave?"

Cuddy nodded, climbing out of the van, heading around the back to House's bike, and she leaned on it casually.

"Even though you look impossibly sexy leaning on my bike like that, I want to give you a kiss." House hopped out of the van, pulling Cuddy into his arms, pressing his lips to hers in a fiery kiss.

"Ready to head out now?" Cuddy asked, regretfully breaking the kiss.

"Of course, just one thing." House grabbed a bike helmet from the van, and undid the buckle, before reaching up and brushing a few loose curls out of Cuddy's face. "I want my beautiful girl to be safe," he put the helmet on Cuddy's head, smiling at her laughter.

"I love you so much," Cuddy pulled House in for a light peck on the lips, "_Now _are you ready?"

"Yes," House put on his own helmet, climbing onto the bike and pulling Cuddy's arms around his waist. "Now just one thing, I'm not going to tell you where we're going, we're just going to go there together. I know you'll love it." He started up the engine, feeling Cuddy's arms tighten around his waist.

"Of course I will," Cuddy rested her cheek against House's back, "Anywhere I'm with you, I love." She smiled, even though he couldn't hear her, and they headed off.

- - -

"You've still got your eyes closed right?" House asked, shutting off the bike's engine, "I don't want you opening them until I tell you."

"Of course," Cuddy felt House get off the bike and he helped her off, her eyes still closed. As she felt her feet steady on the ground, she snuggled against House's side, feeling the December wind blow through her jeans. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet," House had his arm around Cuddy's waist, steering her along, "Just stay next to me."

"I will, I don't want to leave your side." Cuddy listened to their footsteps, guessing that they were walking through along a plowed drive in the winter. After a few minutes, they stopped and Cuddy leaned her cheek against House's check, "What's the secret?"

"This," House began, "Open your eye Lise."

Cuddy blinked open her eyes, looking around, a smile forming on her lips as she took in her surroundings. The two of them were standing in a small clearing in a heavily wooded forest, with a small shelter a few feet away. There was a stack of wood besides a stone fireplace and a cooler sat in front of a picnic table.

"Come with me to eat a very late dinner, beautiful?" House asked, kissing Cuddy's neck lightly.

"Of course," Cuddy wrapped her arms around House's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss, the cold winters night around them evaporating.

After a few seconds, Cuddy pulled back from the kiss, looking up into House's eyes.

"What?" House asked, looking confused.

Instead of responding, Cuddy turned on her heel, sprinting towards the shelter, but instead of stopping, she hurried past it, and continued along the trail. House followed after her, running at a slightly faster pace, hoping to catch up to her. They headed along for a ways, exhaustion and hunger from their late night completely forgotten.

"Got you!" House cried, wrapping an arm around Cuddy's waist, pulling her into the snowbank besides him, before covering her face in light playful kisses. Cuddy giggled at his kisses and snuggled into his arms, kissing his lips gently.

"I love you," Cuddy whispered, wrapping her arms around House's neck awkwardly.

"I love you too," House ran his hands up and down Cuddy's sides, before letting them rest on her hips. He pulled her closer, kissing her deeply, nibbling on her lower lip playfully, before slipping his tongue inside to tangle with hers. Cuddy moaned slightly, feeling House's grip on her hips tighten and she broke the kiss, before nuzzling her face against his shoulder.

Taking this opportunity to kiss Cuddy again, House kissed her neck gently before kissing her forehead. He rested his lips against her forehead, breathing in the scent of her raspberry shampoo, he ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"I love you," Cuddy looked up at him from her place on House's chest, "And I want to spend my life with you." She kissed his lips gently, and House kissed her back, gently massaging her arms as he rubbed them. Their kiss grew passionate once again, and Cuddy reached up, unzipping House's leather jacket slowly.

"Yes?" House mumbled around Cuddy's lips, but he was silenced as Cuddy slid her hands inside his jacket, resting them on his chest. He let his hands drop from her arms and he slipped one arm around her waist, moving his other hand upwards to undo the buttons on her jacket.

"Greg," Cuddy broke the kiss once again, "Not here, it's too cold."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, dinner in the shelter, more kissing and a snowball fight. Also, just a reminder, there will be smut in this fanfic later on, so yeah ... smut will be coming up later.**

**Comments?**

**x**


	17. Part I: Chapter Seventeen

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

House laughed at Cuddy comment and kissed the tip of her nose, before helping her stand up and brush the snow off her coat. After getting up himself, the two of them walked towards the shelter, House's arm wrapped securely around Cuddy's waist as she hugged his side.

"You really got all this food?" Cuddy asked, sitting down at the picnic table, pulling House down to sit besides her.

"Some of it," House shrugged, "Alex's dad made the sandwiches though, I think it's because Alex is still a bit jealous that we're dating."

"That's still nice of him," Cuddy glanced at the fire pit, "Can you build a fire for us? I'm cold." House hugged Cuddy tightly, before nodding, making a small fire in the pit and lighting it.

"Better?" House asked after a few minutes, sitting besides Cuddy and opening the cooler.

"A little," Cuddy wrapped her arms around house's shoulders, peering into the cooler over his shoulder, "Your body heat helps too."

"I'm glad," House took out a bag of sourdough pretzels, along with a thermos and two paper cups. He set them on the table and reached back into the cooler, pulling out two small sandwiches wrapped in tinfoil.

"You brought hot cocoa?" Cuddy asked, having opened the thermos and poured both her and House a cup full.

"Sure, I need something to help keep you warm besides this fire and my body heat." House handed Cuddy one of the sandwiches, "Tuna sandwich?" He opened his and bit into it, before looking at Cuddy.

"What?" Cuddy asked, unwrapping her own sandwich, "I'm going to eat it."

"I know, I'm just thinking about how beautiful you look with the snowflakes in your hair," House reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind Cuddy's ear, seeing her blush.

"Thanks?" Cuddy asked, smiling slightly, having already finished half of her sandwich, and this time, House smiled back.

"Someone was hungry," House set down his sandwich, opening the bag of pretzels and popping a few into his mouth.

"I barely had dinner, we rushed out of your apartment too quickly," Cuddy pouted, finishing up her sandwich and tossing the tinfoil into the cooler, before stealing a few pretzels out of House's hand.

"Oh, now you're blaming me?" House sealed the bag of pretzels and put them in the bag, taking out a small Tupperware, which he set on Cuddy's lap. "For my beautiful girl, made specially by me this morning."

"You made dessert?" Cuddy asked, "For me?" She opened the Tupperware, smiling at the slice of chocolate cake inside.

"There's a whole cake at home, but I promised Wilson and Katheryn some of it." House handed Cuddy a fork, "They went out and got the ingredients and let me bake it there."

"Thanks," Cuddy set the cake on the picnic table, wrapping her arms around House's neck and drawing him into a passionate kiss.

"I know you love it Lisa," House kept his arms around her as Cuddy turned her attention to the chocolate cake, and began to scarf it down quickly.

"I do," Cuddy smiled, already halfway finished with it, and she ignored House's laughter as he watched her eat.

"One second," House stood, "I'm going to get a bit more firewood." He kissed her lips gently, effectively smearing chocolate frosting on his face, before he disappeared around the edge of shelter.

A few seconds later, Cuddy finished up the cake and put the food away in the cooler, closing the cover and zipping it back up. She sat on the picnic table, waiting quietly for House to get back, when she felt something hit her square in the back.

"Got you!" House laughed, holding a snowball in his hands.

"That's not fair!" Cuddy hopped off the picnic table, "You told me that you were going to get kindling!"

"Everybody lies," House smirked, "Now run."

Cuddy bolted from the shelter, scooping up snow and forming lazy snowballs out of it, chucking them over her shoulder one by one. Every now and then, she would hear House shout when she hit him, but most of the time, his snowballs would hit her instead.

"Lise," House called, "Turn around, the snow is fluffier down here."

"Only after you!" Cuddy shouted back, "You go first."

"No, we truce and wait." House responded, "See, no snowballs." He held up his hands, which were empty.

"Very funny, hiding one in your pocket maybe?" Cuddy laughed when House made a face at her.

"Fine," House bent down, scooping up some of the snow, "Then you're on." He tossed it towards her, only to watch it fall far to short from Cuddy's feet.

"Okay, you're clear," Cuddy walked towards him, the snowball still hidden in her hand.

"You have a snowball." House stated as Cuddy stopped besides him, "This isn't fair."

"Snowball fights aren't fair," Cuddy reached up, dropping the snowball on House's head.

"I know," House slipped his arm around Cuddy's waist, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"I love you," Cuddy whispered, snuggling into House's embrace for a few seconds, before she pulled away, reaching for a handful of snow.

"You minx," House cried, hurrying away from her, towards the shelter.

"You love me anyways," Cuddy shouted as she hurried after him, tossing the snowball towards his head.

House ducked under the shelter, waiting for Cuddy quietly, and he froze as she barreled into him, pushing him against a support beam.

"Lisa?" House asked, feeling Cuddy's arms snake around his neck as she pressed her lips against his.

"Yes?" She mumbled around their lips, and she reached back, pulling House's face closer to hers.

"What?" House broke the kiss, surprised, but he kept his arms around Cuddy's waist.

"I...want you to have sex with me." Cuddy whispered quietly, avoiding House's gaze, a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Now?" House asked, not exactly sure if Cuddy was serious, but he swallowed slightly, feeling bad as she nodded slowly. "I can't, not now."

"Why not?" Cuddy asked, trying not to show her disappointment.

"I want it to be special, but also on the spur of the moment." House began, tracing Cuddy's jaw with his finger, "Besides, we don't have any condoms here."

"Oh, you are right about that." Cuddy blushed slightly, "But don't forget about it, promise?"

"The fact that you want to sleep with me?" House smiled, "I won't Lise, I promise you that." He kissed her forehead lightly, then her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cuddy whispered, leaning into House's embrace.

"Let's head home," House held Cuddy in his arms, "It's getting late." Cuddy nodded, slipping out of House's arms, and gathering the cooler, before grabbing one of the helmets off the table.

"Aren't we leaving?" Cuddy asked, noticing that House still hadn't moved from his place by the post.

"Of course," House lifted the cooler and helmet from Cuddy's hands, "Lise, look at me, please. I'm not trying to push you away but I just want to protect you, I love you more than anything and if you got pregnant or anything, I'd feel guilty about it." He kissed her forehead lightly, "You know that right?"

Cuddy nodded, before taking the cooler and helmet back, and she headed towards the motorcycle, still slightly hurt but more relived and flattered that House wanted to protect her.

* * *

**AN: So uh, two or three chapters, then smut. So, rating will change for the smut, but I'll put notes at the beginning of chapters when there's smut.**

**Comments?**

**x**


	18. Part I: Chapter Eighteen

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

The next few days passed rather slowly for both House and Cuddy, both of them feeling slightly embarrassed about their 'midnight date'. After dropping Cuddy off at her dorm, House had waited around outside, debating going in and apologizing for making her feel upset. But at the same time, he knew that Cuddy would have asked him to have sex with her before then if she had wanted to. House wanted to make her feel special and he didn't want to simply sleep with her because she wanted it. He felt bad turning her down, knowing that if they had a condom with them, he wouldn't have had a good argument about having sex there or later.

House loved her and wanted to make her happy, but he wanted to keep his promise to her father, and keep Cuddy safe at the same time. He didn't want to try and ruin their relationship by sleeping with her and having Cuddy end up pregnant at nineteen. Saying yes to her would have only made their relationship more of a "you dominate while the other folds" situation, which House knew would only end in disaster.

Cuddy, on the other hand, had trouble concentrating after House had dropped her off. She knew she had been stupid to ask him to have sex with her. House loved her too much to risk their relationship and his favor from her parents if she ended up pregnant. But at the same time, Cuddy knew that her parents would listen to her, and be more than pleased if House supported her in case anything did happen. House was always there to support her even now, no matter when she needed to talk, a friend to lean on, or a hug. She loved him for that, and it made her respect him even more than she ever had before.

- - -

"Hey," House pulled open his apartment door, seeing Cuddy standing there on the porch.

"I know I'm early," Cuddy slipped inside, pecking House on the lips, "But I don't really know what I'm supposed to wear. Want to help me pick something out?"

House nodded, following her back to his bedroom, where she dropped the duffel bag of clothes on his bed. "Anything Lisa, I'm wearing jeans and this top." He gestured to his faded blue jeans and the black Rolling Stones concert t-shirt he had one.

"Greg," Cuddy whined, "You're not helping. Girls _never _know what to wear to parties," she unzipped her bag and pulled out a few things. "Go wait in the hall and I'll call you in."

"I can't just wait here?" House teased, but he headed out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

A few minutes later, Cuddy called House back down, and stood in the doorway, looking nervously up at him. She was wearing a pale pink dress which stopped an inch below her knee, with black sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and her eyes sparkled slightly.

"I don't know Lise," House began, "Pink doesn't really seem like it's your color." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lightly on the forehead, "Let me see what else you brought then I'll decide."

"Okay," Cuddy shooed House out of the room and got ready, changing into a second outfit, which House also vetoed pretty quickly once he saw that it was an open back. For a few seconds, he teased her about it, before saying that no other guy was allowed to try and get any where near Cuddy's back to try and hold her.

"Last one?" House asked as Cuddy stepped into the hall in her third, and final outfit. Her hair was loose and her hair framed her face perfectly. She wore a pair of black Converse and black leggings, with a dark blue jean skirt, which went to her mid-thighs, along with a lighter blue sweater. The sweater's sewn collar had been removed and it showed Cuddy's slightly tanned shoulders off.

"Well...?" Cuddy asked nervously, standing shyly in front of a speechless House as he looked her up and down slowly.

"Is this your favorite outfit?" House asked.

"Pretty much," Cuddy replied, a smile on her lips. "Why?"

"It makes me want to do you right here and now." House remarked, "You look absolutely beautiful Lisa Cuddy, come here." He held out his arms and Cuddy hugged him tightly, squealing in his ear as House picked her up and spun her in a wide circle around the room.

"I love you," Cuddy stayed in House's arms after he had set her down, "Thank you so much for everything."

"Of course Lisa," House kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Do you want to order some food before we head over? I'm guessing it's going to be mostly junk."

"Sure," Cuddy headed into the kitchen, "We could also make something, it would be faster."

"Oh c'mon Lise, it's your first college party, stop trying to make everything simpler." House laughed, grabbing a few menus off the counter, "Pick one."

"Fine," Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, picking a menu off the small pile. "okay, sandwiches it is."

"Ah, Gigorino's Italian Subs?" House grabbed the menu from Cuddy, opening it excitedly.

"Kid much?" Cuddy asked, seeing House's reaction, "I already know what I'm getting. Grilled cheese and a side of cheese fries."

"My God woman, hold the cheese! You're going to eat all the cheese in Michigan at this rate." House cried, poking Cuddy in the stomach playfully.

"Oh, stop," Cuddy grinned at him, "I like cheese."

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" House asked, "You've been eating cheese like the way Chase has been eating Brittney's face."

"We haven't even had sex yet," Cuddy began quietly, "How could I be pregnant then?" She headed into the living room, sitting down on the couch and leaned back against one of it's arms, hugging a pillow to her chest, wiping at the few tears that slipped down her cheeks.

"Lisa," House followed her into the living room, and he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "talk to me."

"Just leave me alone," Cuddy sniffled slightly, "Please." She scooted away from House, who only sat down besides her.

"Lisa," House reached over, pulling the pillow away from Cuddy and laced his fingers with hers. "What did I say?" He sighed, seeing a few more tears slip down Cuddy's cheeks and he pulled her against his chest, running his fingers through her hair.

"Stop, please," Cuddy began, pushing House's hand off her shoulder.

"Lisa, was it because I was teasing you about being pregnant?" House asked, placing his hand back on her shoulder, "You know I'm teasing you Lisa, I know we haven't slept together yet." He hid his smile as Cuddy snuggled into his side, and he wiped a few tears off her cheeks. "You look completely stunning tonight and I would have for a stupid joke I made to ruin it."

"I know," Cuddy muttered into House's chest, "I just wish you're watch what you say more."

"I'll try," House placed his hands on Cuddy's cheeks, kissing her lightly, "Now, how about those subs?"

"God, can you guys only think about food?" Cuddy asked, standing and whacking him with a pillow.

"Food and sex," House winked at her, "What else do we need?"

"Beer?" Cuddy tried, knowing House would laugh at that.

"Okay, maybe beer." House stood, following her into the kitchen, "Food, sex and beer – or just booze in general. That works."

"I'm sure I could manage that," Cuddy winked at him as he dialed the number for the sub parlor, "Just tell me when."

"Very funny Lise," House laughed, before placing the order for the subs and hanging up.

"How long?" Cuddy asked, where she was searching through the fridge, "I'm already starving."

"About fifteen minutes," House replied, reaching over her shoulder and pulling out two twenty ounce bottles of Pepsi. "Want one?"

"Sure," Cuddy took the Pepsi and sat down at the card table House had set up the kitchen.

"Excited?" House sat besides her, opening his own Pepsi.

"For the party?" Cuddy asked, drinking her Pepsi slowly, twirling a stand of hair around her fingers, "A little yes."

"I'll warn you now Lise, it's a madhouse there, you should stick besides me most of the time." House admitted, "I would hate for anything to happen."

"Like have some random guy drug me or try and feel me up?" Cuddy asked, and she leaned into House's side after he nodded. "Trust me, you're the only guy I'm letting near my ass tonight."

"Good," House smiled at her, "Your ass belongs to me, along with every other bit of you." He kissed her lips lightly, "I want you to have a great time tonight, and if you want to leave or anything, tell me."

"Stop worrying," Cuddy poked House in the side, "I'll be fine _and _I'll be honest with you. Anything I don't like, I'll tell you right away."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, the party and Cuddy gets her nickname. So in two chapters, there will be smut. Just a heads-up for my non-smut readers out there.**

**Comments?**

**x**


	19. Part I: Chapter Nineteen

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

**Okay, the poll on my profile people, it was suposed to close today but because I have a tie, I am now posting a new poll between the two tie breakers. Please vote!**

***Note: There will be smut next chapter, I will make it clear in the next chapter when there is smut.***

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

House kept his arm around Cuddy, feeling her snuggle into his side as they walked towards the home where the party was. He had told her a bit already about the people who would be there, and the two guys hosting the party. Both were in House's year, but they often slacked off more than he did, and therefore were known campus-wide for their parties and occasional drug use.

At first Cuddy had been shocked at House was friends with guys who did drugs and slacked off in their classes. But then she teased him about it, saying that he wanted to bring her to an exceptionally wild party so he could show her off to everyone there.

"Hey House!" A short, stocky guy with buzz-cut blonde hair opened the door, "Nice to see ya here!"

"David," House clapped his friend on the shoulder, "How've you been?"

"Good," David nearly pulled House and Cuddy into the party, "And who's this?" He looked Cuddy up at down, his obvious interest in her showing.

"My girlfriend," House replied, "Lisa Cuddy – Lisa, this is Dave." He slipped his arm around Cuddy, "I'm gonna introduce her to a few people, we'll see you around."

"Cool," David headed past them, moving towards the back of the house, where most of the music was coming from.

"C'mon Lisa," House pulled Cuddy towards the living room, only to hear someone call their names.

"Lisa, Greg!" Alex grabbed House's shoulder and hugged them both. "Nice to see you two here," he hugged Cuddy quickly, before taking in her dress.

"Yes, she looks hot," House put his arm around Cuddy's shoulders, kissing her forehead. "Stop staring."

"Dammit Lisa, why does Greg have to be so protective of you?" Alex teased.

"Because I love her," House responded, not knowing if Alex was serious or not.

"Oh chill Greg, I'm teasing you, I know Lisa's yours." Alex slipped off again, leaving House and Cuddy standing in the living room together.

"Let's go look around, see if we see anyone else we know." House suggested, his lips besides Cuddy's ear, "Wilson said everyone else should be here."

"We might not be able to find them though." Cuddy let House slip his arm around her waist and they headed into the dining room of the house, to the kitchen. "If Chase and Brittney are here, they might be hiding," she winked at House, who stared at her.

"Lisa...are you suggesting...?" House stopped in his tracks, staring at her in shock.

"Yes, I am." Cuddy nodded, before heading into the kitchen, swaying her hips only to annoy House more than she had planned.

"Lisa," Ellis called, seeing her friend enter the room. "C'mon over."

"Where's Kevin?" Cuddy asked, stopped besides her friend, who was lounging in a window seat, drinking a glass of tonic water.

"Looking for Robbie and Brittney, told him it was pointless but he insisted that he had to find a reason to embarrass them." Ellis scooted over, making room for Cuddy on the window seat. "Don't you think it's pointless?"

"In the very least," Cuddy laughed, "Bet they showed their faces for about ten minutes before leaving." She waved House over, who had found Wilson and Katheryn, both of who were trying to convince Kevin that his search for Chase and Brittney was pointless.

"They probably left," Ellis greeted her fiancee with a smirk, "Chase can't keep his hands off Brit for too long. It's much better to have sex in your own dorm room than at a party."

"You're right," Kevin leaned against the wall besides Ellis, "Speaking of which, we're getting an early start to head down to Miami." He laced his fingers with hers, "We should head out and get a good nights sleep."

"Good point," Ellis finished off the tonic water that she had before hugging both Katheryn and Cuddy. "See you two after break," she gave Wilson and House quick hugs as well, "And you two."

"See you two later," Katheryn called as they headed out and Wilson waved them off.

"Don't come back pregnant Ellis!" House called loudly, earning a sharp elbow in the stomach from Cuddy.

"Shut up," Cuddy laughed as House wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly.

"I know," House rested his hands on Cuddy's stomach, "I just like teasing my friends." He nuzzled her neck with his lips, "Want to grab something to drink out back?"

"Of course," Cuddy snuggled herself into House's side, keeping her hand in his as they headed out back.

"Wait up for us," Wilson followed after them, Katheryn rolling her eyes at him.

"What?" House looked at Wilson over his shoulder, "Can't you see that I want to be with my girlfriend?"

"Exactly," Katheryn slipped her hand into Wilson's, "We'll see you two later." She half-dragged Wilson from the back porch, meaning to get him to leave.

"Thank God," House laughed, "I'm gonna grab a bottle of beer Lise, want anything?"

"Not really," Cuddy slipped her arm around House's waist, "Though I bet you my job back in Newburyport that I could drink that whole bottle without getting drunk."

"You're on," House kissed Cuddy's lips lightly, "But if you get tipsy, I'm stealing that bottle back." He headed off, going to find a bottle of Budwiser.

"Hey," Alex slipped up besides them, his hands on Cuddy's eyes.

"Oh shit!" Cuddy cried, slightly creeped out, "Alex, what are you thinking?"

"Gee," Alex laughed, "Sorry Lisa." He glanced around, not seeing House, "Where did Greg go?"

"Went to go get a drink," Cuddy replied, "Why?"

"He might not be back for a while," Alex began, "Want to go look for him?"

"He'll be back," Cuddy insisted, "I'm not worried much."

"Lisa," Alex rolled his eyes at her, "Just c'mon, there's loads of people you haven't met."

"I'm fine," Cuddy snapped, "Greg's going to be back any second, I told him that I'd wait for him."

"Speaking of which..." House trailed off, slipping up behind Cuddy, "Here I am." He looked between Alex and Cuddy, "What's going on you two?"

"Nothing," Alex replied quickly, "See you two after the break." He hurried off, not noticing the cold stare House had on the spot between his shoulder blades.

"What was he up to Lise?" House asked, handing her a bottle of Budweiser, eying her closely.

"He wanted me to hang out with him," Cuddy rolled her eyes, holding the beer in one hand, "More like dance with him and forget about you." She kissed House's lips gently, "I wouldn't leave you," she rubbed her nose asked his, seeing a pale, but obvious blush tinge House's cheeks.

"Okay, ready?" House asked, "You drink that bottle without getting completely drunk and I loose. You end up drunk and needing me to bring you home costs you a week off your job this break."

"Fine," Cuddy lifted the bottle to her lips, before tipping it backwards, downing half of it.

"Lisa!" House cried, shocked, but he stopped at House's smirk.

"Do you really think I didn't party at all in high school?" She smiled at him, a glint in her eyes.

"Not all high school parties are like this and I can't see a girl like you being in the crowd who lounged around on weekends tossing back booze." House admitted, "Finish up then we'll see who the winner is."

"C'mon silly," Cuddy laughed, "You know you're going to loose."

"And why is that?" House asked, knowing Cuddy was going to end up drunk the next morning if she finished her bottle of beer.

"Because you're going to cave and take away my beer when you think it's too much for me." Cuddy smirked as House did just that, "See?"

"Only because I care about you," House finished her bottle of beer, laughing slightly at Cuddy's pout.

"I'm glad," Cuddy wrapped her arms around House's neck and she kissed him passionately, pushing herself against his chest. "I love you," she whispered, breaking the kiss. "Also, I usually tend to get tipsy after a few sips of beer." She grinned at him, watching as House's face morphed into one shock and slight amusement.

* * *

**AN: ****SMUT NEXT CHAPTER. You non-smut readers have been warned.**

**Comments? **

**x**


	20. Part I: Chapter Twenty

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT***

**Non-smut readers, do read the beginning, until you get to the bold-type line of "HUDDY" - the beginning is important to House and Cuddy's relationship.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

House unlocked the door to his apartment and slipped inside, bringing a slightly tipsy Cuddy inside with him.

"Greg?" Cuddy asked, blinking as he flicked on his living room light, "What am I doing here? I thought you were bringing me back to my dorm."

"No tonight," House lay her on the couch, covering her with a wool blanker, "You're kind of drunk, not completely, but enough to do something you might regret. I want to you to stay here tonight, we'll swing by your dorm on our way to the airport and you can get your stuff then." He leaned down to kiss her forehead, but Cuddy smirked at him, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him onto the couch with her.

"I love you," Cuddy smiled, nuzzling her nose with his, "Night Greg."

"Night Lisa," House kissed her lips lightly, "I'm going to get ready for bed, I'll come out and say good night when I'm ready for bed." He stood, heading towards the bathroom, "I love you too."

"I can't stay with you?" Cuddy asked, sitting up on the couch, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Lisa," House stepped out of the bathroom, looking at her. He had changed out of his shirt and regretted it a few seconds later as he saw Cuddy's smirk form on her lips at the sight of his bare chest. "I don't know if we should."

"Greg," Cuddy got up, crossing the room towards him, wrapping her arms around him, "What could be the worst thing that happens?"

"You get pregnant, your parents kill me, they go to jail and you raise the kid on your own?" House tried, "Lisa, you're sleeping on the couch, I'm more comfortable with that right now."

"Greg," Cuddy whined slightly, "We've been dating for nearly four months, I think you can allow me to sleep, fully clothed, in the same bed as you without having sex." She rolled her eyes slightly, "Don't you agree?"

"You want sex though," House began, changing into a worn t-shirt for his pajama top, and he tried to shoo her out of the room before changing out of his jeans and boxers. "And don't even think of denying that because it's the truth," he pulled on a pair of cotton pajama pants, "In the past month, you've practically begged me to have sex with you twice."

"Greg," Cuddy whined, "Stop playing the worried boyfriend, just let me snuggle with you for a bit." She slipped her arms around his neck, looking him in the eye, "Please?"

"Lisa," House let go over, slipping under the covers of his bed, "I'm _supposed _to be the worried boyfriend."

"Just drop the attitude for one night will you?" Cuddy snapped, "Please?"

"Because you want sex," House replied, "Lisa, I told you, I'm not just having sex with you because you want it."

"Greg," Cuddy sat on the edge of his bed, looking away from him, "Your past excuses have been as lame as hell, just stop denying the fact that you want to sleep with me too." She kicked off her shoes and slipped under the covers, only to force House to leave.

"Lisa," House stood by the bedroom door, "I'm trying to protect you, and our relationship. The minute we start sleeping together and having sex then we're just like every other couple in this college," he looked at her, seeing her make herself comfortable under his covers.

"That's not true," Cuddy sat up, looking at him, "I don't see that any where." She pushed the covers off her, "Sure, we'll just be another couple at Michigan that slept together, but our love is deeper than that. At least it does for me, you're much more to me than that."

"Is that what this is about Lisa?" House asked, "That you want sex to be part of our relationship now?"

"As if you don't," Cuddy tried not to laugh, "I love you more than anything but I'm finding it disrespectful that you can't just tell me that you don't want to have sex with me now because then we'll just be another couple who's sleeping together." She took a deep breath, tears slipping down her cheeks and she swallowed, her shoulders shaking as she cried harder.

"And I love you too," House whispered, pulling Cuddy into his arms, sitting besides her on the bed, kissing her forehead. "Lise, look at me, please."

Cuddy snuggled into House's embrace, burying her face on his shoulder, "Then can you promise me that you'll let me stay with you tonight?"

"You mean can I promise you that I'll have sex with you tonight?" House asked, dabbing at Cuddy's tears with a tissue, "It's fine Lise, be honest, is that why you're asking me this tonight?"

"Maybe," Cuddy smiled at House, "Why? Did you change your mind?"

"Possibly," House lay back on the bed, pulling Cuddy down besides him, "Just lay with me for a bit."

"You're boring," Cuddy rolled onto her stomach, laughing, "You just want to sleep." She shifted her weight slightly, looking down at him, "Might this change your mind about tonight?"

"What?" House asked, but his question was answered as Cuddy pressed her lips to his, winding her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him.

"That," she smiled, her lips inches from his.

"Maybe," House rolled Cuddy onto her back so he was looking down at her, "You're sure you want this?"

"Is that a yes?" Cuddy asked, looking House in the eye, "Because I hope it is."

"Then I guess you win," House ran his hands along Cuddy's arms, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Does that mean you're going to let me sleep here?" Cuddy asked, sitting up, "Because then I'll get changed into my sweatpants and t-shirt, it's more comfortable."

"You don't have to," House pulled Cuddy into his arms as she went to get up, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"No really," Cuddy pulled House's arms off her her, "I'll be right back." She kissed his lips lightly and swept from the room, a slight bounce in her step.

House rolled over, turning off his alarm clock, knowing that usually it would go off in six hours, and opened the top drawer in the bedside table. Rummaging through it, he nodded, finding an unused condom in it, and he put it back, before closing the drawer. Getting up, he headed towards the living room where Cuddy had left her duffel bag, and he stood in the hall, watching her.

"What?" Cuddy had packed away her party clothes and was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and sweatpants.

"What yourself," House smiled, pulling Cuddy into his arms and spinning around, pushing her against the wall. "Right now, I want to kiss you."

"Not if I kiss you first," Cuddy smirked, pulling House in for a passionate kiss, her arms slipping around his neck to grasp at his hair.

**HUDDY -- HUDDY -- HUDDY -- HUDDY -- HUDDY -- HUDDY**

House deepened the kiss first, pressing Cuddy even further into the wall, nibbling on her lower lip before kissing her neck hungrily. He ran his hands up and down her arms, before reaching forwards with one hand, taking the edge of her shirt in one hand and toying with it.

"You can take it off if you want," Cuddy smirked as House looked at her, "Do you really think I'll stop you." She ran her hands over his shoulders, and slid them down his arms to take his hands.

"Then I just might," House whispered, his lips inches from hers, "I love you Lisa Marie Cuddy," he slipped one arm around Cuddy's waist, lifting her fully into his arms.

"Where are we going?" Cuddy giggled, wrapping her legs around House's hips clumsily, "Because if you're taking me into the living room then stop, I'd prefer not to wake up on the floor, thank you very much."

"Oh, okay." House let go of Cuddy slightly, placing her feet back on the floor, "What do you want them mistress?" He winked at her and smiled as Cuddy laced her fingers with his.

"I want you..." Cuddy trailed off, heading towards the bedroom, looking over her shoulder at House, "to make me yours."

Slipping into the bedroom, Cuddy shut the door quietly and stripped down to her bra and panties before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Lisa?" House asked, stepping into the room, "Did I …?" He trailed off, seeing her sitting on the edge of his bed in nothing but a blue push-up bra and matching panties. "Lise?"

"Yes?" Cuddy asked, smirking at him faintly.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" House asked, "We have all the time in the world together, why tonight?"

"Because you said we could," Cuddy reached forwards, grabbing House's t-shirt and pulling it over his head, before pulling him onto the bed besides her.

"Lisa...?" House asked, "You want help with that?" He smirked as she tried to reach behind her back and undo her bra. She glanced at him and House reached over, unclasping the hook, "Better?"

Cuddy looked up at him, a faint blush on her cheeks as her bra straps slid down her arms, her bra falling into her lap. "Much, thank you." She tossed the bra aside, "Now you, you're too overdressed."

"I am?" House asked innocently and he glanced down at his pajama pants, "We both have one garment on, how does that make me any more overdressed than you?"

"Yours covers more," Cuddy reached over, slipping a finger into the elastic of House's sweatpants, surprised to find that he wasn't wearing any boxers.

"See, told you I only had one garment left." House took Cuddy's wandering hand in his own, "Who's first?"

"You are," Cuddy pushed House on the bed, grasping the waistband of his pants and pulling them down to his ankles, before looking up at his expression.

"Prove my point?" House asked, reaching for Cuddy's waist so he could pull her into his arms.

"Maybe," she rested her hands on his chest, straddling his lap, pushing her hips against his.

"Lise," House kissed her lips gently, "This your first time?" He brushed Cuddy's hair out of her face as she looked away from him, looking embarrassed. "What?"

"I...not now," Cuddy reached for House's hand, "I want you to make love to me now."

"Okay," House lifted Cuddy off his lap, plopping her on the bed before reaching down and pulling off her panties slowly.

"You ass," Cuddy growled as House kissed her cheeks lightly, then her lips.

"What did I do?" House asked, kissing a light trail down Cuddy's neck, his hands massaging her thighs gently.

"You're slow," Cuddy wounder her arms around House's neck, pulling him against her, "Make love to me. Now."

"Gee, someone's feisty." House teased, placing a light kiss on Cuddy's stomach, his hands moving from her thighs to her breasts. "I'll take care of you Lise, just be patient."

"I can't," Cuddy groaned as House trailed kisses up and down her inner thighs and she arced her hips towards him.

"Oh fine," House smiled at her, positioning himself above her, "If you want me so bad, then you can have your wish." He entered her slowly, hearing Cuddy whimper as he pushed himself fully within her. "Happy now?"

"Uhmp," Cuddy mumbled, her lips attacking House's and she rocked her hips against his. She reached up, pulling House towards her, rocking her hips faster against his, running her hands up and down his chest.

"Lise..." House grunted slightly, "I love you." He began to thrust into her, causing Cuddy to squeal slightly. Cuddy's hands were splayed against his shoulders and she gripped them tightly, shaking from the force House was thrusting into her with.

"I love you too." Cuddy breathed, "God...I'm so close." She closed her eyes as House's thrusts slowed.

"Me too," House breathed lightly on Cuddy's neck and it sent her over the edge, along with him a few moments later.

"God," Cuddy breathed a few minutes later, running her hands up and down House's chest, her forehead dotted with sweat beads. "I love you."

House rolled off her, pulling a sheet over them and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest. "I love you too." He kissed her forehead, then her neck, "Good night beautiful."

* * *

**AN: Haven't written smut in a while. Comments? **

**Next chapter should be up soon! **

**x**


	21. Part I: Chapter Twenty One

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

**New poll on my profile, closes on March 20, 2010. Please vote!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Cuddy rolled over, feeling the blankets tangle at her feet and she reached over, flicking on the bedside lamp. She gazed around the side of the room she was looking at and smiled to herself, remembering her and House's night before. Unconsciously, Cuddy placed a hand on her stomach, closing her eyes, remembering the light kisses House had covered her in a few hours earlier. Glancing on the other side of the bed, she was surprised to find it empty and she sat up, realizing that House had already gotten up.

Getting up herself, Cuddy dug through a pile of folded laundry on a chair and pulled on a t-shirt of House's, along with her underwear and jeans. She headed out of the room, leaving the bed unmade and went into the living room, looking for House.

"Looking for someone?" House asked, watching her from the doorway into the kitchen.

"Morning," Cuddy stopped in front of the couch and changed direction, heading towards him and kissing his lips gently.

"Good morning to you too," House held Cuddy in his arms, "Are you all right?" He rested his chin against Cuddy's forehead, "You seemed a little upset when you came in the living room."

"I didn't even say anything!" Cuddy laughed, "I'm fine, just a little surprised that you didn't wake me up."

"Sorry," House dropped his arms and headed into the kitchen, motioning for Cuddy to follow him. "I was making these pancakes, Wilson's more famous for them than I am, two each."

"Only two?" Cuddy pouted, "I want some more, I'm hungry."

"Oh please," House rolled his eyes at her, "You weren't the one who was doing all the hard work last night, all you were doing was laying there looking as beautiful as ever." He edged Cuddy towards the small card table and put three pancakes on a plate in front of her.

"I'm sorry that your handsome self couldn't resist me then," Cuddy smirked, pouring syrup onto the pancakes, "You know you can get help for that."

"I don't want help," House stole the syrup from her, "I love you and want to find you beautiful." He set the syrup between them before getting a mug of coffee for himself and a cup of herbal tea for Cuddy, which he set in front of her.

"You got herbal tea especially for me?" Cuddy asked, surprised that House even bought tea in the first place, not to mention the type that she liked.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't buy my crazy, health-freaked girlfriend her favorite tea?" House teased, kissing her forehead before sitting back down.

"Good point," Cuddy laughed, "I'm glad you did, it helps me relax."

"Relax from what?" House asked, biting into the pancakes, "Sex wasn't really that stressful was it?"

"No," Cuddy blushed, "Nothing wrong with the sex, it's just that I'm a little nervous about bringing you home for my mom to meet. She didn't seem to keen on me getting into a relationship this year, wanted me to focus more on the courses."

"Hey," House leaned back in his chair, "Are you saying that you're breaking the rules by being with me?"

"No," Cuddy smiled devilishly, "Only the fact that I did agree to not find any wild parties to go to, or have sex."

"You what?" House cried, "Then what was last night about?"

"Hey, chill," Cuddy laughed, "My parents meant that I shouldn't be having one night stands, they never said anything about my boyfriend."

"Oh, okay, good." House finished off the two pancakes he had, "I'm relieved."

"You'll probably get fired with every question known to mankind though," Cuddy smirked, "Including the ones about sex."

"Thanks for the warning," House picked up both his and Cuddy's dirty plates and headed to the sink to wash them off.

"No problem," Cuddy followed him, still carrying her tea.

"Oh, Lisa," House turned, filling the sink with suds, "You never answered me last night."

"About what?" Cuddy asked, hopping up onto the counter, flicking suds at House's shirt. "You seemed more interested in sex than questions last night."

"I asked you if it was your first time last night, was it?" House asked, flicking the suds back at her, watching her motions out of the corner of his eye.

"No," Cuddy admitted, "It wasn't."

"It wasn't?" House was shocked and he looked at her, "You and Luke had sex before?"

"Once," Cuddy replied, "It was when we were in eleventh grade, the usual, we were home alone at him place. He wanted to do it, I didn't really but I ended up agreeing with him because he wouldn't shut up."

"He's weird," House remarked, "You okay about it afterward?"

"The sex?" Cuddy asked, blushing slightly, "I guess so, I wasn't really looking for anything since I was more in shock about the fact that he pushed me."

"He did?" House asked, looking up again, "Why didn't you say anything to him after?"

"I tried to," Cuddy shrugged, "You probably know where I'm going with this story though, we were in love then. And at the time, we thought we were going to stay together through high school and into college."

"I know," House put his arms around Cuddy's waist and lifted her off the counter, "You aren't bothered by it at all?"

"I loved him Greg," Cuddy admitted, "I wouldn't have been bothered by something that he did that showed he loved me."

House shrugged, kissing Cuddy's forehead, "I'm sorry for prying Lise, just wanted to make sure that you were okay with it."

"I know," Cuddy glanced at the clock on the stove, "We should head over to my place, get my stuff ready – our place leaves in about two hours."

"Sure," House went back into the bedroom, collecting his own stuff and putting it into a backpack, along with some books and folders. Cuddy followed him, awkwardly picking up her clothes which she had left in his room from the night before. She pulled on her jacket over his shirt and stuffed the rest of her clothes into a duffel bag. The two of them headed out, making a stop at Cuddy's dorm, where she got her own suitcase, and some schoolwork, before making their way to Detroit's airport.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, was loosing my inspiration for the chapter. Next chapter, Cuddy's mom meets House...**

**x**


	22. Part I: Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

**New poll on my profile, closes on March 20, 2010. Please vote!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

The airport was crowded and Cuddy pushed her way through the crowds, her hand in House's. They had already picked up their suitcases and were now lugging them from a Subway to the entrance of the airport.

"Lisa!" A voice called, and Cuddy picked up her pace, looking around for her sister.

"Over here!" Julia Cuddy came out of nowhere, throwing herself into her sister's arms.

"Hey," Cuddy hugged her younger sister, "How've you been?"

"Good," Julia looked at House, jaw hanging open, "Damn Lisa, you have a hot boyfriend."

"Thanks?" House laughed, reaching out to shake Julia's hand, exchanging a humored grin with Cuddy.

"C'mon, mom's waiting over here," Julia looped her arm around her sister's shoulder, House following them.

"There you are Lisa!" Kristen Cuddy cried, hurrying towards her older daughter and embracing her tightly.

"Hey mom," Cuddy hugged her mom tightly, "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Kristen replied, "And who's this?" She glanced at House, looking him up and down.

"Greg House," House stuck out his hand, "Lisa's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Kristen smiled warmly at House, "Let's head out, you two can tell me how you two hooked up."

"Okay," Julia tugged Cuddy's suitcase from her, following her family and sister's boyfriend out.

Kristen loaded both House's bags and her daughter's suitcases into the trunk of her family's car. House and Cuddy climbed into the backseat of the Jeep, Julia getting into the drivers seat and Kristen climbing into passenger's seat.

"You're driving now Julia?" Cuddy asked, sliding into the middle seat, lacing her fingers through House's.

"Last month," Julia started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

"So, now that we're on our way, tell us how you two met." Kristen shifted in her seat, looking back at House and Cuddy.

"Bookstore where I work," House replied, running his hand up and down along Cuddy's thigh, "I offered to show Lisa around the campus for a while."

"So you two just ran into each other?" Kristen asked, "Then what happened?"

"We kept hanging out with each other, I got to know Greg's friends pretty well." Cuddy added, "We; two of Greg's friends, me and him, all went to a convention in Syracuse." Cuddy leaned her head against House's shoulder, "We started dating soon after that."

"So you two have been together for about two months?" Kristen glanced at them, "You two seem pretty serious about each other."

"I love him," Cuddy replied quietly, "Even more than I did Luke."

"Lisa, you were with Luke for nearly four years, yet you've been with Greg for nearly two months." Kristen began, glancing between their close embrace in the backseat.

"Mom, can we not discuss this now?" Cuddy asked, "Like, when it's just you and I?"

"Fine," Kristen replied, "Later though."

- - -

"Here we are," Julia pulled up to her family's home, shutting of the engine. "The Cuddy fortress, kind of." She laughed at her joke, "It's a long family joke."

"Looks wonderful and homey," House opened the car door, "Someone better show me around here."

"I will," Cuddy smiled, hoping out of the car, pulling House out with her.

"C'mon in you two," Kristen called, "Bring in your stuff and I'll make an early dinner."

"All right," Cuddy slipped her hand into House's swinging her duffel bag over her shoulder, leading him into the house. She lead him upstairs, half-pulling on his hand, pointing out her sister's bedroom, her parents' room and the bathroom, before dragging him into her room.

"Here we are," Cuddy smiled, flopping onto her bed, "My room."

"Very not-you," House sat down besides her, looking around the room. "Purple paint, pastel drapes, fluffy comforter," he leaned back on the bed, "Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cuddy rolled onto her stomach, snuggling besides him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Lisa," House began, pulling Cuddy into his arms, kissing her lightly, "What did you do to my girlfriend?"

"Nothing," Cuddy shifted, straddling House's waist and leaning down to kiss his lips lightly.

"Lisa, I hope you know that your mom and sister are home." House whispered in Cuddy's ear as she reached down to undo the top button on his jacket.

"Good point," Cuddy smiled, rolling off him and getting up, tying her hair back and sitting besides House.

"Hey you two," Julia slipped into the room, "What are you up to?"

"Chatting," House responded quickly, sitting up and fixing his shirt slightly.

"Really?" Julia dropped into a window seat, glancing between both House and Cuddy.

"Shut up!" Cuddy hit her sister on the head with a pillow, "We haven't done anything, we're serious."

"About each other?" Julia winked, "Greg, get out, I want to talk to my sister."

"Oh, fine," House rolled his eyes, heading out, "I'll be downstairs, chatting with your mom at bit." He went to the door, pulling it open, "See you two later."

"So," Julia plopped onto the bed, looking up at Cuddy, "You two really as serious as mom thinks you are?"

"Maybe," Cuddy shrugged, "Why?"

"You look at him like how mom looks at dad," Julia smiled, "You're crazy about him."

"Says who?" Cuddy sat at her desk, looking at her sister, "And don't say you, you're my sister and are even more boy-crazy than I was."

"Was?" Julia asked, "What are you talking about? Aren't you still boy-crazy over Greg now?"

"Sure, but that's a different story." Cuddy leaned back in her chair, "He's my boyfriend, not a high-school crush anymore."

"You slept with him yet?" Julia asked quietly, "Any sex?"

"That's none of your business!" Cuddy blushed, "Greg and I love each other but we're not that stupid."

"That doesn't mean that you two haven't slept with each other or had sex!" Julia cried, "Did you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Cuddy asked.

"You did!" Julia cried, "Mom is going to kill you if she finds out that you slept with Greg already."

"If you tell her then I'll kill you," Cuddy cried.

"So, how was it, when was it?" Julia folded her legs under her, looking at her sister.

"Why do you want to know? He's mine, keep your paws off him." Cuddy laughed.

"Because I want to know what to expect," Julia smirked at her sister, "We're not going to be like mom and wait until we're old to have sex. At least you aren't."

"She was probably kidding, there's no way she and dad waited until they decided to have me." Cuddy rolled her eyes, "And I'm still not telling you about me and Greg."

"Why not?" Julia asked, "Think I'll tell mom or dad?"

"Dad probably won't care," Cuddy smirked, "Mom will probably kill Greg the moment she finds us kissing."

"As if I didn't notice that fact that you two were cuddled in the backseat," Julia grinned back, "Greg should really call you Cuddles."

"I like 'Lise' a lot better," Cuddy stood, digging around in her purse.

"You know I'm not going to shut up about you and Greg having sex, just tell me when." Julia smiled, looking at her sister.

"What about Lisa and I?" House poked his head in the room and he slipped inside, leaning against the door.

"She wants to know when we slept together and had sex." Cuddy smiled, "I told her that she's dead if she tells either of my parents."

"But you don't know that she will," House smirked, pulling Cuddy into his arms and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just tell her, it's not going to kill you." He kissed her neck lightly, "I'll be waiting downstairs for you, your mom finished dinner and it's ready." House kissed her cheek before heading back downstairs, leaving Julia with a wide grin on her face and Cuddy with a pale blush.

"See, Greg said it was fine." Julia stood, "When was it?"

"Last night," Cuddy blushed, "He lets me hang out at his place with Wilson and Katheryn, his two good friends. We all went to a party last night then we got back, it wasn't really planned at first."

"He's good in bed, I assume?" Julia asked, "Because if not then you should know that I'll keep teasing you."

"He is," Cuddy smiled, "At least for the first time."

"Very funny," Julia hit her sister lightly over the head with a pillow, "Let's go get dinner."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter should be up in the next few days, doing a major editing of Walking into Walls so I can get a printed copy. **

**x**


	23. Part I: Chapter Twenty Three

Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island.

**New poll on my profile, closes on March 20, 2010. Please vote!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Hey, there you three are," Kristen laughed, seeing her two daughters and House head down the stairs to the dining room, "Wash up for dinner, it should be ready soon."

"All right," Cuddy smiled as House slipped his arm around her waist, following her and Julia into the kitchen.

"You eat meat Greg?" Kristen asked, coming into the kitchen, her dirty blonde hair tied in a messy ponytail.

"I eat any type of food that gets put in front of me," House dried his hands on the towel, "My family travels a lot, my dad was in the military until two years ago, we went all over."

"I see," Kristen nodded, "You and your parents still speak much?"

"Not much," House shrugged, "I'm not on the best terms with my dad and my mom can sometimes get to be too much." He kissed Cuddy's nose lightly, "Don't worry though, my mom's already met Lisa and she loves her."

"That's good to know," Kristen smiled faintly, "Now you three go in the dining room and get seated, I'll be out with the food in a few seconds."

House walked around the table, pulling out a chair for Cuddy, before sitting besides her. Julia sat across from her sister, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Do you both do that when you're thinking or something?" House asked, noticing Julia's actions.

"Usually," Cuddy smiled, jumping up, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Lise, water's fine, no need to be flustered over it." House smiled, "Sit, I can get it myself." He stood, going into the kitchen after pecking her on the lips lightly.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Kristen asked, dishing tuna noodle casserole onto plates, watching House out of the corner of her eye.

"More than anything," House filled a glass with water, "Lisa's one of the few people besides my mom and two other good friends that I'd say I'm close to." He leaned against the counter, looking at Cuddy's mother, "Look, Mrs. Cuddy, I know it may seem weird that Lisa's dating someone who's so much older than her by most standards, but I love her more than anything."

"I know," Kristen set the ladle aside, "I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about what's going to happen to Lisa when you break her heart."

"I know I can promise both you and your husband that I would never do that," House began, "I love Lisa more than anything."

"Funny," Kristen picked up two of the plates, "I could have sworn that Luke Davidson told me the same thing too."

House sighed, leaning against the counter, refilling his glass o water, and he headed back into the dining room, sitting down. He reached over and squeezed Cuddy's hand, resting his hand on her thigh lightly.

"What did she say?" Cuddy asked once her mom retreated back into the kitchen for two more plates.

"That she's convinced that I'm going to break your heart," House rubbed Cuddy's thigh lightly with his hand, "I promised her that I won't though, and I intend to keep that promise." He leaned over, kissing her lips lightly as Anthony Cuddy entered the dining room, returning from a late night at work.

"Hey dad," Julia looked up, seeing her father, spooning some of the casserole on her fork.

"Hey Julia," he turned, "Lisa, Greg – how have you two been since I last say you both?"

"Good," Cuddy stood, hugging her dad tightly, "I already missed you all."

"I'm glad," Kristen came in with an extra place setting for her husband, "How was your day?" She kissed her husband's cheek, setting a place for him at the end of the table.

"Fine," Anthony Cuddy took his seat, "Long though, I'm just glad that the students are on break."

"Not that you're really getting one," Julia handed her father a basket of garlic bread, "You barely get time off, even in the summer."

"I know," Anthony shrugged, "But I'm well paid, and it's not a job that everyone can do well."

"True," Kristen returned with the last of the meal, before sitting down opposite her husband. "I'm glad you enjoy it even though you tend to get put under pressure often."

"Me too," Anthony looked up at House, who was eating quietly, looking around the table. "Anything you're especially interested in pursing after you finish up college Greg?"

"I'm not too sure yet," House looked up, "I'm finishing up a double major in infectious disease and nephrology, which could put me almost anywhere."

"What do you want to do?" Kristen asked, looking at him.

"Infectious disease would give me more options, as in the fact that I could travel and treat in various countries, or I could stay put somewhere. Nephrology might chain me down to one place more, not that I don't like staying put, I'd prefer it. But infectious disease seems so much more interesting." House explained.

"What would you want to do?" Anthony asked, "Because you'll be graduating way before Lisa will."

"I'm honestly not sure yet," House shrugged, "I've been looking at some places, but nothing that's really gotten me to want to apply there."

"Good," Anthony nodded, "I never really knew what exactly I wanted to do until after graduating."

Julia rolled her eyes at Cuddy, both who were trying not to burst out laughing her their parents' obvious mixed feelings on House already.

"You said that you and Lisa met at a bookstore, do you work there?" Kristen asked.

"Yup," House nodded, "Most of the time though, I'm working with a band that some of my friends and I created in our freshman year. We've gotten various invitations to preform throughout campus-wide events, as well as some community events in Ann Arbor."

"They're really good," Anthony looked at his wife, "You used to play piano in college, what happened to that?"

"We grew up," Kristen shrugged, "There's more to life than playing an instrument for entertainment."

"Of course there is," House replied, "We've just been able to make a lot of money off our gigs though, if we have three a year then the space we rent to practice is paid off easily."

"And you all have separate jobs as well?" Anthony asked, impressed, "How do you have the time for it?"

"It's not easy," House shrugged, "We've already announced that we're disbanding at the end of this school year, once we move on with our lives, it would be hard to preform."

"Obviously," Kristen collected her empty plate, along with Julia's plate as well. "I'm off to do dishes, Lisa – can you come help me with dessert?"

"Sure," Cuddy hopped up, bringing hers and House's plates into the kitchen, "What's for dessert anyways?"

"You'll see," Kristen set the plates in the sink, "Lisa, we need to talk."

"Now?" Cuddy asked, rising off her hands, "Can't I get dessert ready first?"

"No," Kristen turned Cuddy to face her, "Lisa, you really need to think about what you're doing, Greg is eleven years older than you."

"So?" Cuddy asked, looking at her mother, "I love him and he cares about me and my well-being."

"So did Luke," Kristen began, "Lisa, Luke was good to you, and he was much closer to you in age. You need someone younger than Greg, he's older and is already graduating this year."

"I don't want anyone else," Cuddy snapped, pushing past her mother, "I want Greg." She picked up a tray of homemade muffins and carried them into the dining room.

Kristen rolled her eyes slightly, before pouring a pot of hot water and arranging tea bags on a plate next to it, carrying it into the dining room.

"Hey," Cuddy slipped into her chair, scooting closer to House and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "Do you want me to show you around the town a bit after we finish dinner?"

"It might be too dark," House glanced outside, seeing the sunset reflected in the window, "Maybe we could call Wilson or Katheryn."

"Good idea," Cuddy smiled, pulling House's hand onto her knee as her mom reentered the room. She touched her nose to his, kissing his lips lightly again, "I love you."

"I love you too Lisa," House smiled, "More than anything." He reached over, taking one of the pumpkin spice muffins off the tray and set it on a plate.

"Only if you share it with me," Cuddy smiled as House set it in front of her, "Got it?"

"Of course," House broke off a bite of it and fed it to Cuddy slowly, ignoring the glares her mother was giving him, and the laughs from both Julia and Anthony.

* * *

**AN: So, I've found my new favorite place to write - Barnes and Noble's cafe. **

**Also, Kristen doesn't seem to like House ... O.o**

**x**


	24. Part I: Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

**New poll on my profile, closes on March 20, 2010. Please vote!**

**Sorry about the late delay, had a busy week...**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

"What did your mom say?" House asked once dinner was over as he and Cuddy rinsed off dishes together.

"She's unhappy with my choice in boyfriend's and thinks that I need someone younger." Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I told her that it's not up to her to pick my boyfriends."

"Funny, because I remember someone else saying that to you and you said that you didn't care." House kissed her forehead gently, "Don't worry, I love you Lise."

"I know you do," Cuddy went back to drying the dishes that House handed her, "I'm just shocked that she's trying to compare our relationship to mine and Luke's – you're nothing like him."

"But you love us both," House handed Cuddy the last dish and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her, "Right?"

"Hey!" Julia flounced into the room, "Luke heard you were back, he wants to talk to you."

"Luke?" Cuddy asked, tearing her gaze away from House's, "What does he want?"

"To talk," Julia tugged her sister away from House, "You go too Greg, just to annoy Luke."

"Oh, uh, okay." House followed Cuddy into the living room, his hand in hers.

"Hey," Cuddy stepped into the doorway, meeting Luke's eyes, "How've you been?"

"Good," Luke shifted his weight on his foot, his eyes darting towards House, "College has been stressful but good."

"Oh, sorry," Cuddy glanced at House, "This is Greg House," she wrapped an arm around House's waist, "Greg, this is Luke."

"Hey," Luke took House's hand, shaking it, "Lisa told you about me?"

"Yeah," House slipped an arm around Cuddy's waist, "she did."

"Er," Cuddy glanced between House and Luke, "Greg and I are dating now."

"Oh," Luke stepped back, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Cuddy smiled, "What did you want to stop by and talk about?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to see how you were doing with college this year." Luke shifted his feet again.

"Luke, we haven't talked since we broke up, what do you want?" Cuddy asked, glaring at him slightly.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were," Luke glanced at House, "Obviously you're good."

"Don't be so jealous," Cuddy snapped slightly, "You were the one who ended it."

"Fine," Luke looked up at House, looking him square in the eye, "House, do you mind?"

"I'm Lisa's boyfriend, I think I have every right to be around you two." House began, "You can talk to her when I'm around as if I'm not here."

"Greg, look, it's fine," Cuddy began, "Just go find Julia, she should be up in her room, she and I can show you around a bit."

"Oh, okay," House kissed Cuddy's lips lightly, "I'll go find Julia and we'll come get you." He disappeared up the stairs, leaving Luke and Cuddy alone.

"What?" Cuddy asked, stepping onto the front porch and closing the door behind her.

"How old is he?" Luke asked, nodding at the closed door.

"Who, Greg?" Cuddy smiled faintly, "Jealous?"

"No, it's just obvious that he's much older than you." Luke looked her up and down, "Why him?"

"And you obviously care because you're extremely jealous of him and that I'm happy with him." Cuddy smirked, knowing that she was right.

"I am not," Luke lied, "He's just too old for you, looks what, ten years older?"

"Why does it matter? You aren't part of my family and last I knew, you didn't even want to talk to me." Cuddy snapped, "I'm happy with Greg, that's important to me."

"Are you're parents even okay with the fact that he's so much older than you?" Luke asked, "I mean you're nineteen and he's what, nearly thirty?"

"Greg's twenty-seven," Cuddy snapped, "And it shouldn't matter to you anymore, you were the one hasn't spoken to me for over a year."

"That doesn't mean I can't care about you."

"The last time you even spoke to me was the day we broke up," Cuddy narrowed her eyes slightly.

"So?"

"So you have no reason to suddenly start badgering me with questions about my boyfriend when you barely spoke to me all year." Cuddy smirked at him, "Unless you're jealous, then I can see that."

"I'm not jealous," Luke grinned, "In fact, I just wanted to know how you were doing. Besides, I'm not still hung up on you or anything like that."

"And I am?" Cuddy snapped, "If you think I would even want something with you after the way you treated me then you're sadly mistaken."

"The way I treated you?" Luke laughed, loudly, "Give me a break Lisa. You're still not over me, fact it, Greg is too old for you and you're only with him, hoping that I'll be jealous and that I'll try and get you two to break up."

"Get out," Cuddy hissed quietly, "Now." She stepped back against the door, "Just get off our property."

"Fine," Luke turned and headed up the walk quietly, Cuddy watching him go quietly.

Opening the door, she slipped inside, taking the stairs two at a time, heading into Julia's room.

"Lisa?" Julia looked up at her sister slipped into the room.

"Lise?" House asked as Cuddy buried her face on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you," Cuddy whispered, "You know that right?"

"Of course," House asked, "What did Luke say?" He kissed her forehead, then her lips, holding her in his arms.

"He just," Cuddy shrugged, "He was being him."

"He was being 'him'?" House echoed, "Explain more please Lise."

"Accusing me of trying to lie and run away from everything," Cuddy explained, "He kept saying that I'm still in love with him – that I'm only with you to make him jealous." She sighed, "You know I'm not, I love you more than anything."

"I know you do," House smiled, kissing her forehead lightly, "You don't need to try and prove anything to me, nor do you need to worry about me leaving you."

"I know," Cuddy sighed, "I know you won't."

"You want to watch a movie or something?" House asked, rubbing her back lightly, "I'm sure we could drive over and get something if you don't have anything at home."

"Okay," Cuddy leaned against his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too," House kissed her forehead, "What do you want to watch; something new or a favorite?"

"Something new, what are you thinking of?" Cuddy asked, "Romance, horror, mystery?"

"Whatever you think," House slipped his hand into Cuddy's, before pulling her into a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. He slipped his hands under her shirt, running his hands along her sides.

"God you two, get a room!" Julia cried, throwing a pillow at Cuddy's head.

"What?" Cuddy pulled back from her and House's kiss, slightly breathless, "You have a problem with kissing?"

"You two can go in Cuddy's room if you two want to be alone." Julia elbowed her sister lightly, and House smirked at her.

"We could," House winked at Cuddy, "Movie's seem boring this early."

"Shut up!" Cuddy laughed, slipping her hand into House's and she pulled him out of the room, "Let's go."

* * *

**AN: Not sure what's next ... but it's after the movie ends.**

**x**


	25. Part I: Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

**Just a heads up that I'm going to be offline from Thursday to Sunday, so there probably won't be any more updates this week unless I get time to write. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

House laughed quietly as the movie ended, and he prodded Cuddy gently in the ribs, his other arm around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead lightly, shifting slightly to stand and go to the TV to turn it off.

"Bed time?" Cuddy asked, glancing at the draw curtains, "Isn't it early?"

"Well, yes," House sat besides her on the couch again, "And it isn't bed time unless you'd like to go to sleep now."

"Speaking of which," Anthony Cuddy poked his head in the living room, "Where exactly are you planning on sleeping while you're here?"

"Where ever you and Kristen feel comfortable having me sleep." House shrugged slightly from his place besides Cuddy on the couch.

"Can Greg stay with me?" Cuddy looked up at her father, smirking slightly as his expression morphed into one of shock.

"You aren't serious, are you Lisa?" Kristen asked, entering the room, looking between House and Cuddy. "Oh, God, don't tell me that you two are sleeping together." She slapped a palm to her forehead, "Lisa, what are you thinking?"

"What?" Cuddy looked up at her parents, "Greg and I are both mature enough to think straight."

"Lisa, you're nineteen, you ought to know better about this." Kristen began, ignoring her husband's arm around her shoulders.

"Kristen, it's fine," Anthony began quietly, "Lisa's old enough to know what she and Greg are doing, and the consequences for anything."

"That's not my point," Kristen reached for Cuddy's hand, pulling her upwards, "You and I need to talk, now." She pulled her older daughter into the kitchen, leaving House and Anthony in the living room.

"Sorry about Kristen," Anthony began, "She's a little too overprotective of Lisa, being her oldest daughter and all. Sometimes she takes things a little too far."

"No, really, it's fine," House stood, "To be honest with you, Lisa and I did sleep together once. But we didn't really discuss our sleeping arrangements when we were staying here."

"You two comfortable with that?" Anthony asked, "As opposed to sleeping with her for anything else?"

"Like just for sex?" House began, "No, I wouldn't push Lisa for anything she didn't want, nor would I force her to do anything she didn't want to do."

"I don't think that's true," Kristen returned, having left Cuddy in the kitchen, "Besides, even if it was, this is our place, and I don't want Lisa sleeping with Greg here."

"Then we'll go somewhere else," Cuddy followed her mother, her eyes slightly red, as if she had been crying.

"That's ridiculous," Anthony put in, "Lisa's responsible enough to know what we're comfortable with. Besides Kristen, Greg has been treating Lisa a hell of a lot better than Luke had."

"Meaning?" Kristen glanced at her husband, her gaze directed mostly on her daughter and House.

"That, if anything, you should trust Greg more than you ever did Luke." Anthony began, before he looked at Cuddy and House, "You two get ready for bed, I'll bring up some extra blankets if you need them."

"Are you serious?" Kristen hissed the moment Cuddy and House had left the room, "Lisa is nineteen and you're letting her sleep in her own room with him?"

"Yes, actually, I am." Anthony snapped, "I met Greg nearly a month before you did, you haven't even known him a day yet you're determined that he's going to hurt Lisa somehow. Have you even bothered to see how happy Lisa is now that Greg's with her?"

"I know she doesn't need anyone to be happy," Kristen shot back, "She did fine before she left for college."

"And for three of those four years, she had Luke with her," Anthony replied, "She didn't care when Luke broke up with her because he didn't treat her well. I can't even begin to imagine what she'd be like if Greg broke up with her."

"Same way she was with Luke," Kristen sighed, "Don't you clearly remember her saying that she loved him?"

"And she tells you the same thing even though you don't give a damn about her boyfriend." Anthony snapped, "Lisa's happy with Greg – I thought that might mean something to you." He retreated into the study and shut the door, thumbing through a magazine.

- - -

"You okay?" House asked, sitting besides Cuddy on the bed, "I'm here in case you want to talk."

"I know," Cuddy replied, leaning into House's side, lacing her fingers with his. "I love you," she looked at him, catching his lips in a short kiss.

"I love you too," House responded, kissing her back and pushing her back on the bed, laying besides her. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping an arm around her waist and he kissed her forehead.

"Why does my mom have to be so paranoid about us being alone together?" Cuddy asked, snuggling into House's side, "We're old enough to be alone together."

"Lise, she's just concerned that we're getting involved too fast, every parent has a right to do that." House began, resting his hand over hers, "Even though I'm never going to leave you, she doesn't want us to be so serious about each other and for me to suddenly leave you."

"But I know you're not going to do that, so why should she think that?" Cuddy asked, looking up at House.

"Because she's your mother, even though she's concerned about our relationship, she wants you to be happy." House kissed Cuddy's forehead and sat up, "You go get changed and then maybe you can study a bit with me."

"Endocrinology?" Cuddy winked at him, grabbing a pair of flannel pajamas and heading into the bathroom off the hallway.

"Very funny," House called after her as he shut the door as well, changing into loose-fitting pants and a t-shirt. He headed downstairs, slipping into the living room and getting both his and Cuddy's school bags, bringing them back up to her bedroom and he sat on the bed, waiting for her.

"Want anything to eat?" Cuddy asked, slipping into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Yes," House smiled as Cuddy sat besides him on the bed, "You."

"Funny," Cuddy laughed, "I don't think we have any sort of snacks called 'Cuddy' in here. Though we do have some food that was made by a Cuddy, want that?"

"No," House pulled Cuddy into his arms, "I want you, only you; now until forever Lisa Cuddy."

"Cute," Cuddy snuggled against him, "But really, do you want anything to eat?"

"We just finished a whole bowl of popcorn, you having eaten most of it, and you want to know if I'm hungry?" House laughed, "I'm fine, just hoping to get some work done, okay?"

"Fine," Cuddy pouted, settling herself against the pillows on her bed, pulling House's hand. "Snuggle next to me, and you can help me study."

"Of course," House grabbed a notebook of his own before sitting besides her, "I'm going to do some of my own work too, got it?"

"So I'm not allowed to distract you?" Cuddy laughed, cracking open her book and looking up at him.

"Sometimes," House put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side, "Just let me read too."

"Oh, okay," Cuddy snuggled into House's side, flipping though her book, sighing quietly.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, Cuddy skimming her book and sticking sticky-notes on the pages. House sat besides her, his arm around her shoulders, massaging her arm as he read over her shoulder. He kissed her cheek lightly, surprising Cuddy slightly as he pulled her into his lap and lifted the book from her hands.

"I though you said no distractions," Cuddy grinned in between House's light kisses on her neck, shifting to look at him.

"I was wrong." House kissed Cuddy's lips lightly, "Now I'm hungry, I'm going to find something downstairs."

"Way to kill the mood," Cuddy slapped House's chest playfully, but she let him get up anyways.

"I'll be right back," House kissed her forehead, "If I'm not back in ten minutes it's because your lovely mother has decided to kill me. Then come find me."

"Okay," Cuddy laughed, leaning back against the pillows as House headed out of the room in search of food.

* * *

**AN: Comments? (And sorry, killing Kristen isn't an option.)**

**x**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything.

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Six

House had slipped back into the bedroom about half an hour, blinking in the dim lighting, carrying two cans of soda and a bowl of popcorn. He set the popcorn on the foot of bed, watching Cuddy as she read, light from the lamp besides her bed casting a soft glow against her skin.

"Where were you?" She shut her book, setting aside and pulling the popcorn bowl into her lap. "It shouldn't take half an hour to make popcorn."

"Lise," House sat on the bed besides her, kissing her forehead, "I'm fine, your parents just wanted to talk."

"_My parents_?" Cuddy looked furious, "What did she want now?" She cracked open the top on her soda, drinking it down quickly, pulling herself into House's lap.

"Nothing," House automatically wrapped his arms around Cuddy's waist, "just to talk, nothing about us – more about me." He knew he was lying, but Cuddy was already mad enough at her mother for how she was treating House, and he knew anything Kristen said would upset her more.

"No," Cuddy twisted in House's arms to look at him, "You're lying, she wanted to talk about us. Just tell me Greg, please."

"The same stuff she told us earlier; about you deserving someone different, how I'm too old for you … don't worry about it Lise." House kissed her forehead again, "I love you, and that's what you need to focus on now."

"Lay with me?" Cuddy set the popcorn and their sodas aside, pulling back the covers on her bed and snuggling under them.

"You're not in your pajamas yet," House smirked at her, "I'll bring the popcorn downstairs and you can get changed." He went to stand, but Cuddy grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards her so he was lying besides her on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I was hoping you could help me with that," Cuddy waggled her eyebrows at House, who laughed quietly. "Please?" She reached down, pulling off the fuzzy socks she wore, and snuggled herself against House's frame, "And get under the covers too."

"Okay, okay," House pulled back the covers, slipping under them and pulling Cuddy into his arms again. "But you're going to be stuck sleeping in those clothes," he kissed her cheek lightly, "Goodnight Lisa, I love you."

"Goodnight?" Cuddy sat up, looking at House in surprise, "You're the one who wanted to stay up late."

"Actually," House yawned, loudly. "You did Lise," he pulled her into his arms, wrapping them securely around her waist.

"Goodnight Greg," Cuddy rested her head lightly on the pillow, staring at House's calm features, "I love you." She leaned forwards, kissing the tip of his nose, before kissing his lips lightly as well.

"I love you too." House was wide awake again, "Yes my love?" He let the words hang in the air, his eyes focused on Cuddy's, before pressing his lips back to hers. "Anything you wanted?"

"No," Cuddy smiled, resting her head back on his chest, "Just for you to lay with me tonight." She pressed herself against his side, pulling his arm tighter around her waist.

"Lisa?" Anthony Cuddy knocked on his daughter's bedroom door, pushing it open a crack, seeing her and House curled together under the covers. He had his smile, knowing his wife would be none to pleased to know that they had fallen asleep together, and crept across the room. "Lisa," he shook her shoulder gently, careful not to wake House, "You need to get up."

"Huh?" Cuddy grumbled, her eyes focusing on her father's face, "What?"

"It's nearly eleven, you need to get up and get yourself to work," Anthony jumped back as Cuddy sat bolt upright, looking worried.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Cuddy has tossed the covers off her, and scrambled from the bed, unknowingly waking House, who woke noticing the empty space besides him almost at once.

"Lise?" House sat up, "What's going on?" He gave a wave to Anthony, who watched his daughter hurry around the room, amusement on his features.

"She forgot about work," Anthony explained once Cuddy had left the room, "Lisa has a summer job down at the library from noon until two-thirty." He glanced at House's comfortable position on the bed, "You mind if I ask...?"

"Oh, you mean did Lisa and I have sex last night?" House asked, looking up at Anthony, trying not to laugh, "No, we didn't."

"Excuse me if this is too much information, but have you two ever considered having sex, or had it?" Anthony obviously was uncomfortable, "Don't think I'm going to tell Kristen, you see, I just want to know that you're going to take care of my daughter."

"Err," House avoided Anthony's gaze, dropping his voice to barely a whisper. "Once."

"Greg," Anthony's tone caught his attention, "I'm not upset at you in anyway for sleeping with Lisa, you care about her – and even based on how little I've seen of you, you have treated my oldest daughter better than Luke ever did." He sighed, looking House in the eye, "And, Gregory House, you sure as hell need to know that I will do anything I can to keep Lisa safe. If you try and hurt her in any way, emotionally or physically, I will make sure myself that you know my feelings on it."

"Dad?" Cuddy slipped back into the room, wearing a pale pink sleeveless blouse and a knee-length black skirt. "What's going on?" She crossed the room, grabbing a light jean jacket off the back of her desk chair. Reaching for House's hand, she pulled him off the bed, capturing his lips in a long, steamy kiss before glancing over at her dad.

"It's okay Lisa, Greg told me." Anthony looked over at his daughter, who blushed furiously, "And don't worry Lisa, I won't tell your mother any of this, it's all between the three of us."

"Greg!" Cuddy slapped House lightly on the chest before turning to look at her father, "You _promise _that you're not going to tell mom? She already seems to find millions of things wrong with our relationship, I don't want her to find more problems with it by saying that we shouldn't have had sex yet."

"Lise, it's okay," House kissed her forehead gently, slipping his hand into hers, "Let's go a bit early, you can show me around the library a bit, then introduce me to some people around there." He gave Anthony a nod as they headed out, wrapping his arm around Cuddy's waist securely.

**-steps in the sand-**

"Thanks Lise," House pulled Cuddy into the break room of the library, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead gently, meeting her eyes, "I'll meet you back here around three?"

"Of course," Cuddy smiled, kissing him hard on the lips, "I'll see you when you get back." She let go of him, nudging him out of the room, her eyes sparkling. House kissed her lips quickly once more, before heading out of the library, his steps dragging but confident.

"He's hot," a voice behind Cuddy caused her to turn, and she blushed, spotting one of her co-workers, Marie, staring after where House had gone. "You sure are one lucky girl Lisa."

"Really?" Cuddy blushed, looking towards her friend, before nodding, "He's amazing, even better than I ever thought Luke could be."

"Really?" Marie stared at her, "You dated Luke for ages, almost four years, right? Then guy, for how long – I know you weren't dating him when you left for Michigan."

"He is Gregory House, and he has to be the most amazing guy I have ever met." Cuddy smiled, "Seriously, we've been dating for about three months, and already, you would think that we've been together for as long as Luke and I were."

"I just hope you're sure that you can trust him as much as you did Luke," Marie hissed, winking at Cuddy before she slipped out of the break room and into the front lobby.

**

* * *

AN: Okay, I've decided to shorten this considerably, but I will still write the first part of the story, which should take about three or four more chapters.**

**x**


	27. Note to Readers

Hello readers!

No, I'm not dead or anything – I just got over a major case of writers block. Well, actually, that ended about two days ago and since then I've been packing like crazy. Tonight I am leaving for a two week trip to Montana and I am not sure if I will have internet at our "base camp". I will be able to write while on the train and will be able to post anything that I complete between Thursday night and Saturday morning (the 24th). After that, I might be out of internet range until I get home on August 2nd. Though, within 24 hours of getting home from Montana, I am flying to Europe for a week with my school. I won't have my laptop but I'll have a notebook – therefore anything written during my "Europe trip" will have to be typed up before it's posted.

I should have two or three chapters by Thursday night, but if I don't, then it is unlikely that I will post anything before August 10th or 11th.

Thanks,

Katheryn Mae

Also, here is what I have outlined for my three stories (_Blue Stones_, _Steps in the Sand_ and _The Man in the Diagnostic Room_):

-Two chapters (at most) for _Steps in the Sand_ - I will try and complete this story first.

-At least three chapters for _Blue Stones_, most likely more though. - This story will be completed second.

-Unknown amount of chapters still needed for _The Man in the Diagnostic Room_. - This should still remain as an "in progress" story for the rest of the summer if not longer.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The door gave a ding as House stepped into the shop and he glanced around to make sure that he hadn't been followed, before shutting it quietly. He crossed the room, avoiding the main display case, before stepping up to the counter.

"Can I help you sir?" A man behind the counter looked up from the gold watch he was polishing, "Anything specific that you want?"

"Could you possibly tell me the size of this?" House set a simple golden ring on the counter, "I'm looking for something in the same size as it to purchase."

"Can I ask for what occasion?" The man held up the ring, "And I'd say that it's a size six."

"Erm," House looked at his hands quickly, "Just for something special, not an engagement or anything." He shifted on his feet, "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Possibly these," the man went along the counter to point out a set of gold bands with small diamond inserts. "I can check and see if there's one in this size." He set the ring that House had handed him, and ducked under the counter to look through the boxes.

House pocketed the small golden ring that he had brought and dug out his wallet, admiring the ring bands in the cases.

"Here we are," the man set the white paper box on the counter, "There's a smaller box inside with the ring, but I'm guessing that you knew that." He gave a short laugh, ringing up the price of the ring, him and House exchanging credit cards and recipts.

"Thanks," House scrawled his signature on the slip, before pushing it across the counter to the register. He took the small bag and tucked it into a jacket pocket, before re-pocketing his credit card as well.

"Good luck," the man gave House a wave as he headed out, watching him with interest.

"You're back a bit early," Cuddy looked up as House leaned against the receptionist's desk in the library, "I'm not done for another few minutes."

"You told me to be here when your shift ended," he glanced at his watch, "I have three oh one on my watch, so you're done." House reached for her hand across the counter, unintentionally bumping the box in his pocket against the wood.

"What was that?" Cuddy glanced at House's pocket, hopping out from behind the counter and she reached for his jacket, digging in the pockets.

"Hey, stop!" House grabbed his jacket back, but Cuddy already held the box in her hands. Snatching it back, House stuffed it into his pocket again, "Get your stuff and we'll head out, okay Lise?" Cuddy nodded, curious, and disappeared into the break room to get her stuff.

"What was that?" Cuddy asked, reaching for House's hand as they made their way across the village's green.

"Nothing," House gave a shrug, "Don't worry about it right now."

"Please?" Cuddy stopped in her tracks, looking up at him, "Greg – just tell me, please. I'm not going to get mad or anything."

"I … okay," House wrapped an arm around Cuddy's waist, steering her towards a bench and seating her at it. He pulled the box from his pocket and sat besides her, setting the box in her lap. "Lise, look at me, after you open this, I want you to listen to me. Got it?"

"Of course," Cuddy nodded, opening the small white box and setting it in House's lap as she opened the small purple velvet one. Gasping, she shut the box and pushed it back into House's hands, staring at her feet.

"What's wrong?" House asked, "You don't like it Lisa, or what is it?" He took her hand, "Lise, look at me, it's not an engagement ring, okay? I know we're not ready for that yet, but it's just a special promise ring." Leaning over, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, "I want to spend my life with you, I'm not sure if we're ready for this yet."

"Greg," Cuddy looked up at him, meeting him in the eyes, "I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you too, I'm just not sure if we're ready for this yet." She took the ring box from him as he offered it to her, and admired the ring.

"Then can you take this Lise?" House removed the ring from the box and held it up, "Can I promise to always be there for you? Then later, when we're ready, we could pursue something more than this promise."

"Yes, Greg, you can and we will." Cuddy smiled widely, her eyes shining, and the moment House had secured the ring on her finger, she captured his lips in a deep kiss.

- steps in the sand -

"Hey, we're home!" Cuddy gave a shout as the door clicked behind them, and her dad poked his head around the entryway of the dining room.

"Afternoon Lisa, Greg – Kristen and Julia went for an afternoon movie, they considered stopping by to pick you two up but I figured that you two would want to be alone." Anthony Cuddy hadn't yet noticed the ring on his daughter's finger, and he handed both House and her a plate of chicken. "I cooked tonight, just be glad that I am able to grill chicken, okay?" He gave a short laugh, then blinked as the sun caught the ring on Cuddy's finger.

"Oh, sorry dad," Cuddy passed her plate to House, sensing that her father had noticed the ring. "It's not an engagement ring, don't worry," she gave a quick laugh, "It's a promise ring." She smiled, looking at House fondly, her eyes shining.

"It's lovely," Anthony looked at the ring, and nodded, "House will be able to take wonderful care of you, I'm happy for you both." He hug Cuddy tightly, before nodding quickly at House; knowing he wasn't one for hugs.

"Thanks dad," Cuddy gave a weak smile, ignoring her plate of chicken, and she brushed past them, going into the den. She plopped on the couch and grabbed a pillow, hugging it tightly, biting her lip as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Lise?" House followed her and stood in the doorway, "What's wrong?" He stopped, seeing the tears on Cuddy's cheeks, and sat besides her on the couch, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Talk to me Lise; did I say something?" Kissing her forehead, he kicked off his shoes and eased the pillow from her grasp. Cuddy snuggled into House's arms, shaking her head, and she wiped her eyes a bit, hearing her dad come into the room too.

"Lisa?" Anthony pulled up a chair and sat besides them, "Is this about what your mother said last night?" At Cuddy's nod, he sighed and rested his hand on Cuddy's shoulder, "Listen to me, okay sweetheart – your mother is just trying to protect you, it's going to be okay in the end. You know Greg and I are both here for you if you ever need to talk about something your mother says okay?" He squeezed her shoulder and stood, "I'll put your and Greg's dinners in the microwave so you can heat them up later."

"Okay," Cuddy sniffled a bit, wiping the tears from her eyes, and she shivered a bit. She gave a quiet sigh, twisting the promise ring on her finger nervously, and sighing again, she stood up. "Come eat with me?" Holding out her hand, she let House take it, his grasp comforting her, "We'll go up to my bedroom and figure out how we'll explain this to my mom."

"We don't have to," House rubbed his thumb against Cuddy's palm, "We'll wait until she notices it, then she can react however she wishes." He gave her hand a squeeze and headed into the kitchen, going to get their dinner.

"That's only going to make it worse," Cuddy glanced back at House, the two dinner plates in hand, "If we don't tell my mom tonight, or soon, then she's only going to get mad since I never told her." Setting the plates down, she leaned against the wall, fiddling with the promise ring again. "I want to tell her the minute she gets home, please?"

"You really want to discuss this tonight?" House glanced up as the door opened and dropped his voice, "You're sure you want to tell her?"

Kristen Cuddy turned around the corner, spotting the two plates on the counter besides Cuddy, and shook her head. "So your father decided to cook something?" She gave a laugh, picking up the two plates and pulling them back in the microwave. Digging through the cupboards, she turned, the glint of the ring catching her eye and she leaned against the counter to face both her daughter and House.

"Oh," Cuddy glanced down at the ring on her finger, avoiding her mother's eyes. "It's not an engagement ring, we already discussed it – both Greg and I know that we're not ready for an engagement, or marriage, yet." She held her hand out, showing the ring for her mother, "It's a promise ring, nothing more."

"_Nothing more_?" Kristen narrowed her eyes, "Look, you two haven't even been together a year and you're already wearing a promise ring." She ignored the creak of the stairs as her husband returned to the dining room, "I have no idea where the hell you get your nerve to just rush into everything Lisa, but it sure isn't from your father or I."

"Don't you dare drag me into this," Anthony Cuddy snapped, standing a few feet behind his wife. "I'm happy for both Lisa and Greg, no matter how hurried their relationship is." He stepped forwards to meet his wife's eyes, "You can tell me whatever you think of their relationship but in case you haven't bothered to notice, Lisa has been happier than I have ever seen her."

"I don't care how happy she is," Kristen turned on her husband, "Lisa is nineteen years old, she has no right to be committing herself to something their serious with someone over ten years her senior." She fixed her gaze on her older daughter, her eyes narrowed a bit more, "The two of them haven't even known each other a year, they have no idea what kind of relationship they will be committing themselves to by one simple ring."

"Actually," Cuddy squared her shoulders a bit, "I know exactly what I'm committing myself to." She took a step towards her mother, looking her in the eyes, "I dated Luke for nearly four years and never once, did I feel like he was able to respect me or that I could trust him. No matter how much I cared about him, or tried to look past that, I couldn't." Glancing back at House, she waved him forwards, reaching for his hand and gripping it tightly.

"Never once," Cuddy went on, keeping House's hand in hers, "have I ever felt like that when I was with Greg."


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Mom!" The front door slammed and Julia Cuddy hurried into the kitchen, not realizing the drama that she had walked into. "Do you …?" She looked between her mother, father and sister, then to the ring on her sister's finger. "Congrats Lisa!"

"Thanks," Cuddy accepted the hug that her sister offered her, surprise written across her face, before she dropped the hug. Turning back to her mother, she took a step backwards to lean into House's arms, "I don't care if you don't want me to marry Greg now, or even in twenty years, but I will be with him to support him whenever he needs me." Her eyes narrowed more, and she held House's hand a bit tighter, "I thought you, who told me that I could be happy with whoever I wanted, would be glad."

"And I'm not saying you can't!" Kristen snapped, ignoring the annoyed looks that both her husband and younger daughter were sending her. "You and Greg have known each other for less than a year and you two barely know each other."

"Look," Cuddy shook House's hands off her shoulders, "You didn't even give yourself time to get to know Greg, so you have no right to try and tell me that I don't know him. If anything, I know him better than all three of you put together." She stepped forwards, nearly nose to nose with her mother again, "I don't care if you want me to wait another year or longer for Greg and I to be this serious about each other, but it's not happening."

"Lisa," Anthony Cuddy stepped between his wife and older daughter, "It's okay, calm down for now – your mother and I can talk about this while you and Greg go spend some more time together." He glanced at Kristen, who watched Cuddy with narrowed eyes, "You two are leaving for Jersey tomorrow afternoon anyways, spend a bit more time together before then."

"Okay," Cuddy tore her gaze from her mother, looking towards where Julia and House stood, and she brushed past her father wordlessly. Taking House's hand, she pulled him around the doorjamb, into the dining room, motioning for her sister to follow her.

"Anthony, you can't ..." Kristen began, watching as her two daughters and House headed into the front foyer.

"Kristen, just give them some time," Anthony began, "I know why you're worried about Lisa getting involved so fast, but she's a smart girl and knows that she needs to be careful." He rested a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Let her and Greg have their relationship, just because he's given her a promise ring doesn't mean that he'll be proposing marriage in a month. For all we know, he may never ask her to marry him – there are couples like that, you know."

Kristen blinked quietly, knowing her husband was right, and nodded slowly, also knowing that Cuddy would fight for her relationship with House as much as she could. And, she also know that if she forced Cuddy to chose between her family and House that she would end up not liking the answer.

- **steps in the sand** -

Julia Cuddy kicked off her sandals as she settled herself on a wooden bench by the beach, burrowing her toes in the sand. She offered a sip of her berry smoothie to her sister, trying to get her to talk. "Lisa, give it a rest, mom knows that you're not going to give up your relationship with Greg just because she wants you to." Pushing the smoothie into her sister's hand, she waved House over to where they were seated.

"I know," Cuddy took the smoothie, also scooting over to make enough space for House, "I'm just sick of her trying to tell me that I don't know Greg, yet she's barely gotten to know him." She passed back the smoothie, "She wasn't like this with Luke, or with you and Jason."

"Maybe it's because I'm so much older than you," House squeezed himself into the remaining space on the bench, an iced coffee in one hand and a pair of sunglasses in the other. "She's just worried about us, and what I could want from our relationship. I'm not saying that your mother is upset at you, but instead that she's worried about me hurting you, and she'd rather show her worry in anger. But she can't get angry at me when she knows that I haven't done anything, so she's venting to you instead." He offered Cuddy a sip of the coffee, which she took, "It's going to work out, I promise it will."

"You're sure." Cuddy looked at him, doubtful, "Knowing our mother, she's not going to let this go easily."

"And I don't expect her to," House pushed the iced coffee into the sand to keep it upright, "You're turning twenty in a month and I'm turning thirty, that isn't exactly common for a college relationship. Maybe after college, but usually not during."

"You're twenty-nine?" Julia looked at House, shocked, "You seem younger." She stared at both House and her sister, "Wow." She gave a short laugh, "Lisa, you should consider yourself lucky that mom hasn't kicked Greg out yet."

"I guess," Cuddy shielded the sun with her hand, "But I'm just annoyed by her reaction."

"Well, you did date Luke for nearly four years, then to meet Greg about a year later and start dating is a bit sudden." Julia stirred the smoothie with the plastic straw, fishing out a blueberry, "Not that it's bad or anything like that, it's just sudden."

"I know," Cuddy glanced back at the promise ring on her finger, fiddling with it a bit more, and she looked at House, smiling faintly. "I love you."

"I love you too Lisa." House whispered in her ear, ignoring the hidden smile on Julia's face at their quick exchange. He kissed her cheek lightly, before grabbing his iced coffee up again, heading for the shoreline.

"Coming?" Cuddy was already heading after House, and she stood barefoot in the sand, looking over at Julia.

"Nah," Julia stood, tucking her sister's flip-flops and House's sandals under the bench, "I've got to meet Jason, he wanted to go surfing later." She tossed the empty smoothie cup in the trash and headed off, leaving Cuddy to go catch up with House.

Digging her toes in the sand, Cuddy laughed; knowing full well that Jason, Julia's boyfriend, was out of town for the month. She headed off towards the ocean, the hot sand stinging the bottoms of her feet while she dug in her purse for her sunglasses.

"You okay?" House asked, suddenly standing besides her, and Cuddy's head shot up, leaving her slightly startled.

"Just looking for my sunglasses," she knelt on the sand, digging in the small purse, before House gave a quiet laugh and tapped her forehead. Blushing, Cuddy removed the glasses from her head and adjusted them, before putting them back on. She fastened the buckle on her her purse and headed for the water, leaving House to watch her, amused.

"You sure you're okay?" House caught up with Cuddy,, splashing almost knee-deep in the ocean water. He slipped his hand in hers, ignoring her glare across the beach, but when she didn't reply, he followed her gaze.

"Luke," Cuddy nodded towards where she was staring and she squeezed House's hand a bit tighter, "This is the exact reason I broke up with him, besides the fact that he was a jerk." She turned, walking away from where her ex-boyfriend was standing, and pulled House along.

"He's a player?" House tried, resisting the urge to go over to Luke and smack him for treating his girlfriend so badly.

"And I can never trust him," Cuddy began, hurt seeping into her voice. "I still remember the time that I knew I wasn't able to trust him ever again." She glanced back quickly, "The beginning of summer, right after sophomore year – and we had been together for about a year. And, I'm not sure about your school, but at least with mine, a year or longer is a serious relationship for high school aged couples. But anyways, he told me that he was gonna be out of town for Labor Day weekend, and naturally, I was an idiot and believed him."

"What happened?" House asked, the pain in Cuddy's voice causing him to squeeze her hand a bit tighter.

"There was a party, you know, those "back to school" parties where half the graduating class, if not more, shows up to get drunk and hook up?" Cuddy glanced at House, and glanced away after his nod. "Well, Luke went that Labor Day weekend, after he told me that he was out of town." She swallowed, "At least three of my girlfriends told me that he was there, and he was trying to hook up with other girls too."

"Lise, listen to me," House kissed her shoulder, "You don't need to make yourself too upset over this. Luke wanted a relationship with you, and you wanted one with him, yet he broke your trust. It's okay for you to want to be upset at him, but I'm here now." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I won't hurt you like he did, not now, not ever."

"Thank you," Cuddy gave House a smile, "I'm glad that you aren't going to hurt me like he did." She laughed a bit, "And if you do, I'm sure my dad will hunt you down and punish you."

"Probably," House laughed as well, "I know he wants you to be happy, and I know your mother does too; both of them will probably band together to hunt me down and kill me if I hurt you." He held her a bit closer, "Your sister probably would too, and don't deny anything I just said because you know that I'm right about it."

Giggling softly for a few seconds, Cuddy nodded and pushed House's arms off her shoulders gently, picking up her pace. She smiled at him over her shoulder, waving House after her, heading along the beach; away from the marina and shops.

**- steps in the sand - **

"Where are you going?" House climbed over what he assumed was the third wet rock he and Cuddy had encountered in the past fifteen minutes, and he paused, looking up at her.

"You'll see," Cuddy didn't bother to look back at him, and she continued her walk away from him, dropping behind a large boulder. She paused on the other side, glancing back to wait, and reached up as House peered over the top of the boulder to look at her. "Coming with me?"

"No," House smiled, "I can see down your shirt better from up here." He swung his legs over the side and dropped to his feet besides her anyways, "Where are we going?"

"Here," Cuddy looked out towards the ocean, pointing, and she smiled widely.

"It's beautiful," House gave a quiet whisper, and he wrapped an arm around Cuddy, resting his chin on the crown of her head.

* * *

I imagine that the next update will be the final chapter, in some sort of way, that sums up the end of the story.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine  Epilogue

**Summary: A bookstore was where it all began, from there, it lead to much more. He was her friend, confidante and love of her life. Gregory House was her everything, and she was his. It started out playful and unexpected, but there's one thing that can change everything. The island. **

**- steps in the sand -**

Chapter Twenty-Nine/Epilouge

"You know the agreement," House internally rolled his eyes at Kristen Cuddy's as he waited by the bag check in Logan Airport, both his and Cuddy's bags at his feet. He had their plane tickets to Trenton tucked in his pocket and her coffee in one hand, his eyes scanning the crowd. "I want you to stay with Greg's family for a few days then you need to come back so we can continue our usual New Years tradition."

"I know," Cuddy replied, grinning widely, "I already let Greg's parents know that too, and I've got my flight back." She stepped forwards as the loudspeaker called out the last boarding call of her and House's departing flight to Trenton and hugged both her parents quickly, then Julia, before turning towards the gates. Giving her family a wave, she and House both headed towards the bag check and planes.

**- steps in the sand -**

"You nervous at all?" House leaned over after they were about half an hour into the flight, balancing an ancient looking book, the airplane-provided bottle of water, and the complementary bag of chips. "It's not like I've told you a whole lot about my family."

"A bit," Cuddy couldn't help but crack her usual nervous smile, even under House's gaze, "I think it's mostly your dad..." she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "I mean, you rarely talk about him."

"Exactly," House nodded, almost in approval of her words, "You should be worried about how he reacts to meeting you, and about our relationship. He might not be too keen about the idea of us dating..." He stopped, glancing out the window, not too keen on finishing his sentence.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he's who he is," House replied, as if he was closing the discussion. "You'll see when you meet him, I assume." He passed the empty bag of chips and Cuddy's empty bag of pretzels to the flight attendant, before tucking his bottle of water away in his backpack. "He's not the most welcoming guy when it comes to meeting my friends. I'd say that Wilson and Katheryn are really the only two that he's ever 'accepted', so to speak as being my friends."

"Well, it's not like you are the most outgoing person and have hundreds of friends Greg," Cuddy gave a quiet laugh, "You have your close friends and that's it."

"And you," House took Cuddy's hand, "You're more than just a close friend Lisa." He kissed her forehead lightly, and looked her in the eyes, "You mean everything to me, and nothing my dad says is going to change that. He has his eighteen years where he could screw up my life as much as he wanted, but that's over. Besides, I never treated him like a father, so why should I have to listen to him anyways?"

"Good point," Cuddy nodded,knowing how much House still hated his mother's insistence to come and visit them, and to bring her along with him. "But you're right, it's not their problem anymore."

"Of course not," House gave a sniff of disdain, "It never should have been. I'm not stupid, I can make my own decisions." He leaned forwards and kissed Cuddy's forehead again, "Right?"

"Exactly," Cuddy smiled, "And the same goes for me and my family, you know that." She laced her fingers through his and held his hand tightly, leaning into his side. Relaxing, she closed her eyes, making herself comfortable for the next hour of the flight.

"Hey Lisa," House whispered quietly in her ear, just seconds after she had made herself comfortable. His lips brushed her ear gently, his voice just above a whisper. "I love you."

Cuddy smiled to show that she had heard him and squeezed his hand, allowing herself to nap quietly for the rest of the flight.

* * *

**AN: Okay, guys, sorry if it's a bit of a cliff-hanger at the end, but I've grown tired of this story and had I not decided to finish it, then where would be two more parts that follow this. But if you want to read more stuff by me, then feel free to. **

**Thanks, **

**KM **


End file.
